


Фантазии

by parenthetical_thoughts



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, Kinks, M/M, Non-Chronological
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:05:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parenthetical_thoughts/pseuds/parenthetical_thoughts
Summary: Сборник PWP-драбблов по пейрингу.





	1. Чулки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> чулки, ноги в различных вариациях

Жан-Жак на пробу растянул подсобранную капроновую ткань, стоя на коленях у изножья кровати. Ему ни разу не приходилось ни на кого надевать чулки. Снимать приходилось, и не единожды — девушки питали какое-то нездоровое пристрастие к этому элементу гардероба. Впрочем, кто бы говорил о нездоровых пристрастиях. 

— Дай я сам, — сказал Юра.  
— Нет, — решительно ответил Жан-Жак. — Не дам. 

Он снова осторожно потянул ладони в разные стороны. Когда снимаешь, можно и порвать, некоторых это даже заводит. Хотя чулки хороши тем, что снимать их не обязательно. Юра судорожно согнул и разогнул пальцы. Ноги фигуриста — не всегда кровавое месиво, только если долго не занимался или разнашиваешь новые коньки — но до холености им тоже далеко. Ссадины, мозоли и отклеивающийся пластырь. Жан-Жак отложил чулок в сторону и приподнял краешек этого пластыря, отпустил, осторожно погладил поверх, пытаясь приклеить обратно. Юра дернул ногой, но Жан-Жак успел ее перехватить и удержать на месте. 

— Чего ты тормозишь? — напряженно спросил Юра.  
— Хочешь побыстрее отделаться? 

Юра ничего не ответил, и Жан-Жак вздохнул.

— Если тебе совсем не нравится эта идея, давай займемся чем-нибудь другим. Я не хочу тебя заставлять.  
— Откуда я знаю, нравится мне или нет, если ты даже не можешь надеть на меня этот чертов чулок. Дай я уже сам надену.  
— Ты слишком когтистый, порвешь, — отозвался Жан-Жак, немного воодушевившись его словами. Юра сжал губы в тонкую линию, но не стал спорить. Жан-Жак погладил щиколотку, косточку, прочертил ногтем вдоль чуть выступающей венки над ней и вниз, осторожно потрогал там, где плавно изгибалась стопа. Кожа здесь была грубоватая, совсем не как на шее или на запястьях. Юра снова поджал пальцы, сказал:  
— Щекотно. 

Жан-Жак скользнул ладонью под ступню и крепко схватил ее, приподнимая над полом. Юра сильнее подогнул свободную левую ногу, спрятал под краем кровати, выворачивая пальцами внутрь, но промолчал. Жан-Жак потянул зажатую в руке ступню выше, наблюдая, как напрягается икроножная мышца, и прикоснулся губами к синяку на лодыжке — высоковато для коньков, но и он сам в этом месте вряд ли мог оставить. Скамейка в раздевалке или дверца машины. Жан-Жак осторожно лизнул поврежденное место, и Юра опять дернул ногой — и вновь безмолвно. Жан-Жак повел губами дальше, через бугорок косточки, перехватил удобнее — на уровне пальцев — поцеловал, а потом обвел языком подъем стопы. 

— Ты что делаешь? — спросил, наконец, Юра. Жан-Жак поставил его ступню себе на плечо и перевел взгляд на порозовевшее лицо — через сторону, чтобы не смотреть между бедер. Ему пока не хотелось знать, вызывают ли его действия хоть какое-то возбуждение.  
— Тебе неприятно? Мне перестать?  
— Не знаю. Тебе не противно?  
— Почему мне должно быть противно?  
— Не знаю. А как же чулки?  
— Мы все успеем. 

Жан-Жак наклонил голову вбок, прижался к ступне щекой и на секунду закрыл глаза. Потом выгнул шею и прикоснулся губами. Отклеивающийся пластырь пощекотал ему ухо. Он снова перехватил рукой, на этот раз под пяткой, и быстро, чтобы Юра не успел его остановить, протащил язык по всей стопе, залез им между первым и вторым пальцем, забрал ртом второй и третий, чуть сжал зубы. Юра громко сглотнул и завозил левой ногой по полу, но ничего не сказал. У Жан-Жака не один год ушел на то, чтобы отучить его говорить “не надо”, когда, на самом деле, надо. Он справился бы быстрее, если б они жили пусть не в одной стране — хоть на одном континенте. Жан-Жак ласкал языком и губами ступню, сосал чуть подрагивающие пальцы. Если бы Юра не был спортсменом, ему пристало бы ходить всю жизнь по мягким коврам, и тогда его аккуратные и изящные ноги не покрывали бы ссадины и синяки, и кожа бы не огрубела, а оставалась гладкой и нежной. Если бы Юра не был спортсменом, они бы никогда не встретились, а если бы он не тренировался до шишек и мозолей, то, возможно, ничего бы не добился, и Жан-Жак не обратил бы на него внимания. Поэтому он выпустил его пальцы изо рта, поцеловал под ними и прошептал:

— Феечка, у тебя самые красивые ножки на свете.  
— Фу, — отозвался Юра. — Неправда. — И поставил вторую ногу на его левое плечо. 

Ну, может, и неправда. Разумеется, неправда. И в то же время, конечно, правда. Жан-Жак повернул голову, взялся за другую ступню уже не так резко, гораздо мягче, чем за первую. На этой ноге пластыря не было, и он сразу же обхватил губами большой палец, мазнул языком по подушечке, облизнул вокруг. Юра завозился и, судя по звуку и движениям, которое уловило боковое зрение, упал спиной на кровать, а потом снова выпрямился. Оставшаяся без внимания правая нога вдруг исчезла с его плеча, а потом пальцы осторожно повели по шее, погладили за ухом, снова щекоча пластырем. Жан-Жак подхватил эту ногу свободной рукой под коленом, чтобы Юре не приходилось удерживать ее на весу, и улыбнулся, продолжая ласкать языком левую ступню. Юра поджал пальцы, подсунул их под его подбородок и разжал, провел вниз через кадык к основанию шеи, а затем опять вверх. Жан-Жак не стал сдерживать стон, и Юра довольно хмыкнул, поставил ногу между ключиц. Жан-Жак все-таки опустил его левую ступню на пол и посмотрел в лицо, на сей раз задержавшись взглядом и между бедер тоже. 

— Что? — спросил Юра. Жан-Жак, ухмыляясь, пошарил ладонью позади себя, нащупал чулок и схватил давящую ему на грудь ногу за щиколотку.  
— Мне кажется, пришло время, Юрочка.  
— Ну, валяй, — ответил Юра и закусил губу. Жан-Жак осторожно собрал капрон пальцами до мыска, повторяя движения, которыми это некогда делали его пассии. Никаких пассий у него не было уже несколько лет, а был только Юра, который убрал ногу с его груди, поставил ему на бедро и вздохнул. Жан-Жак поддел его пальцы тканью, натянул чулок на ступню, осторожно через пятку, вверх по икре, выше колена — Юра оперся ладонью о кровать, чтобы удержать равновесие, и приподнял бедро — Жан-Жак поддернул капрон на щиколотке, под коленкой и, наконец, резинка сдавила кожу в нескольких сантиметрах от паха. Жан-Жак погладил ставшее идеально гладким бедро ладонью, потом еще раз — уже всю ногу, начиная от самой лодыжки. Чулок был черным и даже сверху без узора — только плотнее. 

— Продолжим? — спросил Жан-Жак и приложил его ступню обратно между ключиц, снова поднял левую ногу, снова обхватил губами пальцы. Он пытался делать все медленно, но Юра начал настойчиво водить правой ногой по груди, по плечу, по шее, даже по лицу и волосам, и Жан-Жак жадно вылизывал, кусал, сосал пальцы, чувствуя, что уже не слишком контролирует ситуацию. Он закрывал глаза, и нога в чулке осторожно накрывала левую часть лица — он поворачивал голову, прижимаясь носом к излизанной ступне, и капрон скользил по уху вверх, ерошил волосы — он сдавливал зубами кожу на пятке, и его отталкивали, играясь, а потом гладили, призывая вернуться обратно. Ему хотелось продолжать до бесконечности, и в то же время — встать, подхватить Юру под мышки, перевернуть и трахнуть, чтобы сбросить невыносимое напряжение, а потом перевести дыхание и пойти на второй заход. Жан-Жак накрыл рукой собственный член, сделал несколько осторожных движений, и Юра толкнул его ногой в грудь. Жан-Жак покачнулся, но удержался — Юра толкнул сильнее, и он начал заваливаться назад — не успел схватиться за правую лодыжку, которая ушла в сторону и оперлась на пол сбоку от него — выпустил и левую — подумал, хорошо, что здесь ковер — но руки поймали его и не позволили упасть, опустили на спину — Жан-Жак выпрямил ноги, и Юра оседлал его бедра, победно ухмыляясь. Прижал член к члену, собрал одной рукой, неловко задвигал вверх-вниз — обхвата ладони не хватало, чтобы держать удобней, к тому же насухо. Жан-Жак смочил пальцы слюной, сдвинул его руку ниже, взялся сам. Юра застонал и закрыл глаза. Жан-Жак внимательно изучил его лицо — успел искусать губы, те налились, как спелые вишни — перевел взгляд ниже — грудь тяжело вздымалась, кожа порозовела. Ноги вдруг судорожно сжали его бедра — одна голая, другая в чулке. Жан-Жак тут же прекратил движения и сказал:

— Не вздумай кончать.  
— Почему-у, — протянул Юра и попытался толкнуться ему в руку. Жан-Жак отнял ее и схватил его за талию.  
— Потому что у меня другие планы.  
— Какие планы?  
— Надень второй чулок. 

Юра вместо ответа снова потянулся ладонью вперед, и Жан-Жак отпустил талию, поймал его запястья. 

— Так не пойдет, Юрочка. Ты же знаешь, что я сильнее.  
— Ты так считаешь? Может, проверим?

Вообще-то, Жан-Жак действительно не знал, кто из них сильнее. То есть, если бы они тягали штангу, он бы, пожалуй, победил, а вот если бы боролись, Юра вполне мог бы положить его на лопатки — он быстрее и гибче. Поэтому вместо ответа он только загадочно улыбнулся и сдавил запястья крепче, зная, что Юра все равно сделает, как он скажет, потому что, наверное, заинтригован. И потому что ему хочется надеть второй чулок, это даже по глазам видно. 

Юра фыркнул, мотнул головой, но все-таки встал, совершенно не изящно плюхнулся обратно на кровать и, отворачиваясь, грациозно протянул ему вторую ногу. В этом был весь Юра — грубость с нежностью, неуклюжесть с грацией. Отлично владеет своим телом на льду, а потом бьется обо все скамейки и тумбочки. Жан-Жак почувствовал, как щемит сердце, быстро поднялся и снова сел на колени, поцеловал протянутую ему ступню и скатал пальцами второй чулок. Юра хихикнул и упал спиной на простыни. 

Второй раз вышло легче. Жан-Жак оттянул резинку, отпустил — та шлепнула по бедру с резким звуком. Юра, который усиленно делал вид, что он тут ни при чем, дернулся и посмотрел на него. Жан-Жак широко ему улыбнулся, отполз подальше и встал, беззастенчиво рассматривая открывшееся ему зрелище. Юра закусил губу и свел коленки. 

— Я выгляжу глупо.  
— Не говори ерунды. Ты выглядишь сексуально.  
— Потому что как девчонка?  
— Потому что ты всегда выглядишь сексуально. Перевернись на живот.

Юра закатил глаза, но перевернулся, переместился ближе к изголовью — даже приподнял бедра, подвигал ими вперед-назад. Белая кожа ягодиц резко контрастировала с темной резинкой, ниже тонкий натянувшийся капрон придавал обычно фарфорово-белым ногам какой-то дымный цвет. Жан-Жак походил туда-сюда, дальше, ближе. Юра еще немного покачал бедрами, позвал:

— Джей-Джей.  
— Лежи, лежи, — попросил его Жан-Жак. — Еще немного. 

Он готов был смотреть на это хоть до скончания веков и опасался фотографировать — это было бы слишком пошло, слишком… приземленно. А иметь эту задницу, надо полагать, не приземленно, а возвышенно. Поэзия ебли. Впрочем, с Юрой иной раз как-то так и происходило — например, если долго и с большим количеством смазки трахать его двумя пальцами, он начинал смотреть так, как будто это самый первый грех в его жизни. Или долго целовать. Вообще делать хоть что-либо долго. Жан-Жаку безумно нравилось раскрывать эту его чувственную, нежную сторону, хотя терпения хватало очень редко. 

Он, наконец, подошел к кровати сбоку, забрался в тумбочку, кинул на кровать смазку, чтобы не лазить за ней потом. Юра повернул голову и сощурился, спросил:

— Что, насмотрелся?  
— Нет, — честно ответил Жан-Жак. — Но я никогда на тебя не насмотрюсь. 

Юра показал ему язык. Жан-Жак перевернул его на спину, навалился сверху, поймал губами губы, принялся целовать требовательно и глубоко, обволакивая его внутри своей слюной. Ему хотелось, чтобы Юре было горячо и влажно настолько, что он стонал бы ему в рот, выгибался животом к животу, царапал спину. Юра обвил его ногами, Жан-Жак схватился за бедро, скользнул под коленку, потянул вверх и прижал ее к Юриному плечу, придавил сверху своим. Юра даже не поморщился, да и с чего бы — с такой растяжкой можно изобразить любую позу Камасутры. Пальцы его ноги прижались Жан-Жаку где-то меж ребер — тепло, сквозь чулок. Впрочем, и в целом становилось жарко. Жан-Жак перекатился на спину, опрокинул Юру на себя сверху, и продолжил целовать так, не давая ему передохнуть и крепко держа за пояс, чтобы не ерзал. Юра, на считанные мгновения отрываясь от его губ, шептал:

— Трахни… меня… уже.

Жан-Жак улыбался, затягивая его в очередной поцелуй — Юра пускал в ход зубы, не стеснялся впиваться ногтями в плечи. Жан-Жак вылизал тонкую шею, примерился поставить на ней засос, но это не пара секунд, нужно, чтобы он не елозил — поэтому перекатил их обратно, прижал Юрины запястья к кровати, прикусил кожу аж под самой скулой — пусть смотрят — затянул в рот. Юра захныкал, Жан-Жак отпустил, немного подождал, затянул снова, отстранился, нашел взглядом потемневшее пятно. Юра напряг запястья и пригрозил: 

— Я сейчас кончу.  
— Ты мне льстишь, — произнес Жан-Жак. — Впрочем, ладно. 

Он отстранился, перевернул Юру на живот, поставил на колени и надавил на плечи, заставляя опереться на локти и прогнуться в спине. Юра томно вздохнул. Жан-Жак подтянул немного сползшие чулки даже выше, чем они были раньше, до самого паха, не удержавшись, провел ладонью между ягодиц. Юра подался назад, и Жан-Жак убрал руку. Он все-таки планировал кое-что другое. 

— Джей-Джей, давай уже, — выдохнул Юра и, с неохотой: — Пожалуйста. 

Жан-Жак замер и подумал, не заставить ли его просить. Ему нравилось, когда он просит, и он знал, что Юре тоже нравится терпеть до последнего, а потом сдаться и умолять. Парадоксально, но доминировал в таких ситуациях скорее Юра — Жан-Жак всегда слишком напряженно выжидал момента, чтобы подчиниться его мольбам. Что не делало эти игры менее приятными. Но не сегодня.

Он потянулся через Юрино плечо, схватил флакон со смазкой, и Юра повернул голову, посмотрел на него вопросительно.

— А презервативы?  
— Обойдемся без них. 

Юра широко распахнул глаза, охнул и отвернулся. Жан-Жак покачал головой, глядя ему в затылок. Единственная фантазия, которую Юрочка озвучил за все то время, что они вместе, — кончи в меня. Единственный запретный плод. Который пока что и останется запретным. 

Юра привычно расставил колени широко — Жан-Жак сдвинул их вплотную друг к другу, выдавил смазку на ладонь, завел руку вперед и провел ей по его члену снизу, и дальше — по мошонке и промежности. Юра опять попытался раздвинуть ноги, Жан-Жак удержал его другой рукой, добавил еще смазки, гладил пальцами натянувшуюся кожу. Юра пробомотал:

— Как ты… хочешь…  
— Хочу тебя между бедер. 

Юра снова охнул и зарылся лицом в подушку. Жан-Жак убрал руку, положил ладонь на его бедро сбоку, осторожно толкнулся членом вперед — по капрону скользило плохо, дальше, по смазке, лучше — чуть погодя можно будет приспустить эти чулки. Зато было такое ощущение, будто сразу входишь полностью — Жан-Жак прижался животом к ягодицам, погладил Юру по спине, и тот заскулил: 

— Юра, ты чего?  
— Ничего.  
— Это вовсе не так неприлично, как тебе кажется.  
— По-моему, это дохуя неприлично. Особенно, блять, в чулках, — пробормотал Юра в подушку. Жан-Жак улыбнулся.  
— Я рад, что ты так думаешь. Не волнуйся, я сделаю тебе хорошо. Сожми сильнее.

Юра то ли зарычал, то ли застонал, но подчинился. Жан-Жак еще немного потолкался через капрон, потом забрался пальцами под резинку, стянул чулки ниже, на середину бедер. Обнажившаяся кожа оказалась чересчур горячей. Жан-Жак качался вперед сперва медленно, стараясь как можно плотнее прижиматься к мошонке и члену снизу, придерживая Юру одной рукой за пояс, а другой лаская его ягодицы, дразня, придавливал большим пальцем отверстие. Юра дрожал, сам подавался всем телом назад, и Жан-Жак, наконец, наклонился и спросил: 

— Хочешь кончить?  
— Блять, что за тупой вопрос.  
— Потерпи еще чуть-чуть. 

Он выпрямился и задвигался быстрее, стараясь тоже выйти на финишную прямую. Без руки, наверное, не удастся — хотя Юра начал судорожно сжимать бедра, тереться задницей, и это неплохо так заводило. Жан-Жак потянулся вперед, поводил пальцами по смазке, осторожно сжал его близко к головке — хватило пары десятков торопливых движений. Юра что-то промычал, дернулся, дернулся еще раз, и в ладонь брызнула сперма. Жан-Жак отпустил его, позволил развести в сторону колени, упасть животом на кровать и просто додрочил, до боли, наверное, сдавливая аккуратную ягодицу, а потом прижал к ней головку и зажмурился, чувствуя, как все нервы и мышцы стягиваются в одной точке, а потом предательски расслабляются, унося с собой жаркий яд. Он упал на кровать рядом с Юрой, и тот повернул голову к нему, убрал рукой со лба взмокшую прядь и попросил:

— Салфетки дай.  
— Не дам, — ответил Жан-Жак и вдобавок вытер о его поясницу собственную все еще испачканную семенем руку. — Пусть так высохнет.  
— Сегодня что, международный день извращенца? — поинтересовался Юра. — Как-то много всего сразу. Не боишься, что на всю жизнь не хватит фантазий?

На всю жизнь, подумал Жан-Жак и ответил:

— Ну, что ты. Это вполне невинные вещи. Просто мы с тобой начали сразу с серьезного. Надо было постепенно тебя растлевать. Но мне тогда терпения не хватало.  
— Мне тоже не хватало, — сказал Юра и, чуть помедлив, добавил: — Мне и сейчас не хватает.  
— Хорошо, что у тебя есть я, — отозвался Жан-Жак, глупо улыбаясь.  
— Да. Хорошо, что у меня есть ты, — согласился Юра и закрыл глаза. 

Когда он уснул, Жан-Жак все же вытер его смоченным в воде полотенцем. Юра что-то пробормотал во сне, и перевернулся набок. Жан-Жак посидел рядом, открыл фотокамеру на телефоне, а потом все-таки закрыл и со вздохом стащил с него чулки. И даже не порвал.


	2. Зазеркалье

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> вода, зеркало, призрачная смена ролей, Юра tops from the bottom

— То есть, — недовольно произнес Юра, — ты пришел на ресепшн и сказал: дайте мне номер с зеркалом во всю стену?  
— Не совсем, — ответил Жан-Жак, пытаясь расчесать волосы пальцами. — Я как-то останавливался в этом отеле с родителями. Попросил дать мне сорок второй, потому что это мое счастливое число.  
— Ответ на самый главный вопрос?  
— Поэтому никто даже не удивился. — Жан-Жак бросил, наконец, попытки пригладить волосы и перевел взгляд на Юрино отражение. — Самый главный вопрос, Юрочка: пойдем гулять или, так сказать, не пойдем?  
— Я пойду мыться, — холодно отозвался Юра, рассматривая свои ногти.  
— Как скажешь. — Жан-Жак быстрым движением стянул с себя футболку.  
— Один.  
— Может, поиграем в другую игру? — спросил Жан-Жак. — Я буду гордо отворачиваться, а ты будешь ломиться ко мне в душ?  
— Неужели тебе надоело меня домогаться, — ответил Юра, по-прежнему изучая собственные руки.  
— Да сдался ты мне! — фыркнул Жан-Жак, пряча улыбку. Юра вскинулся, встретился с ним взглядом в зеркале и засмеялся.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Пошли вместе.  
— Вот еще! — попытался возмутиться Жан-Жак. — Я что, без тебя помыться не могу? И секс только в темноте и под одеялом!  
— Вот такого я точно никогда не говорил! — возмутился Юра. У него это получилось гораздо убедительнее.  
— Ну, когда ты перестал стесняться вообще говорить вслух о сексе со мной, это, конечно, было неактуально.

Юра, не отводя глаз, потянул вверх край футболки, поводил пальцами по голому животу, облизнул губы.

— Хотя на Олимпиаде ты сказал, что будешь у меня сосать, если я выиграю, — припомнил Жан-Жак, глядя на его рот. — Но это ты на адреналине был после проката.  
— Ой, иди уже в душ, — ответил Юра, поморщившись. 

Жан-Жак нарочито медленно расстегнул джинсы и потянул их вниз, нагнулся, стащил кроссовки с носками, стараясь все время смотреть в зеркало. Юра стоял в метре от него, так и не опустив футболки, но не делая никаких поползновений раздеваться дальше. Жан-Жак толкнул его плечом, проходя мимо в ванную, прикрыл дверь, но на замок запирать не стал. Открыл кран, передвинул лейку душа немного повыше, подставил лицо под теплую воду, закрывая глаза. Сделал напор сильнее, чтобы не слышать, как откроется дверь, и вздрогнул — чужие руки легли ему на спину гораздо раньше, чем он ожидал, поехали в разные стороны, погладили татуировки. Жан-Жак усмехнулся, напряг мышцы спины и сказал, стараясь придать голосу недовольный тон:

— Хватит меня лапать, Юрочка… Юра! Блин.  
— Хватит меня лапать, Плисецкий, — посоветовал ему Юра, ведя ладонями от плеч к локтям.  
— Плисецкий, — повторил Жан-Жак. — Все равно у меня плохо получается притворяться тобой.  
— Да и вообще я уже не такой.

Руки вдруг больно вцепились в бицепсы и резко потянули — одна в одну сторону, другая в другую. Жан-Жак подчинился и развернулся. Вода намочила Юре левую часть головы, волосы прилипли к щеке — выглядело мило и забавно. Жан-Жак было заулыбался, но тут его приложили лопатками о холодный кафель, и он стиснул зубы, пытаясь рефлекторно отпрянуть. Юра держал его крепко, но слишком высоко, чуть ниже татуировок, так что предплечья оставались свободны. Жан-Жак усмехнулся и быстро дернул ладонью вверх, пощекотал внутренний сгиб локтя. Юра ослабил хватку, и Жан-Жак, чтобы закрепить успех, тут же приподнял ногу и поддел его коленку сзади. Юра просел на один бок, разжал ладони, и Жан-Жак подхватил его, развернул и засунул под душ полностью. Вода радостно побежала по светлым волосам, сразу же делая их на несколько тонов темнее. Юра отплевался, протер глаза — Жан-Жак, пользуясь этим минутным замешательством, поцеловал его в нос. 

— Все равно ты, в итоге, все контролируешь, — проворчал Юра. — Какой смысл что-то менять?  
— Контролировать — вовсе не значит зажимать в углу, — заметил Жан-Жак.  
— Сам знаю. — Юра откинул голову назад, позволил струям воды распутать волосы, помогая пальцами. — Надо же с чего-то начинать.  
— Не надо начинать, как я. — Жан-Жак провел костяшками пальцев у него под подбородком. — Начни, как ты.

Юра перехватил его руку и поцеловал пальцы, залез языком между средним и безымянным, потом провел им по ладони, накрыл губами запястье. Жан-Жак другой рукой собрал его волосы, шагнул чуть ближе, чтобы тоже оказаться под душем. Юра ответным движением прижался вплотную, устроился щекой у него на плече, выдохнул в шею. Несмотря на теплую воду, кожа от этого покрылась мурашками. Ладони заскользили по спине вниз, сжали ягодицы, потом вернулись наверх, обвили плечи. Жан-Жак повторил эти движения, и Юра выгнулся им навстречу, коснулся губами ключицы — один раз, два, три. Жан-Жак потянулся ему за спину за мылом, надорвал пакетик, кинул его в сторону, смочил мыло водой, провел им вдоль изгиба позвоночника, растер по лопаткам, на загривке, приподнимая волосы. Юра смазал по ключице носом и принялся целовать его в шею, потом, немного отстранившись, отобрал у него мыло, намылил руки, обхватил его член и начал водить ладонью умопомрачительно медленно, словно издеваясь. Жан-Жак застонал и потянулся к нему с ответным жестом, но Юра мгновенно отцепил от себя его пальцы и сказал прямо в ухо:

— Не отвлекай меня.

Тогда Жан-Жак толкнулся бедрами вперед, и Юра позволил ему это один раз, но во второй остановил, другой рукой нашел его ладонь, вложил в нее обратно кусок мыла. 

— Займись лучше делом. 

Жан-Жак намыливал вжавшееся в него тело, где мог достать — вода тут же все смывала, и он намыливал еще раз. Юра продолжал целовать под скулой, потом — с другой стороны, затягивал в рот кожу — нежно, без засосов, едва заметно терся о бедро. Его ладонь на члене лежала спокойно, потом вдруг сжимала чуть сильнее, делала плавное движение и замирала снова, отпуская. Кончить так не получилось бы, глаза из-за воды вынужденно оставались прикрыты, и Жан-Жак начал теряться в этих ощущениях. Он уронил мыло и обнял Юру под лопатками. Юра вдруг приподнялся на цыпочки, вытащил лейку из держателя, прижал сзади к его шее, потом втащил между ними, завел себе за спину, смывая остатки пены. Вода больше не лилась на лицо, Жан-Жак открыл глаза и, воспользовавшись тем, что он отвлекся, наконец-то поймал губами губы, просунул внутрь самый кончик языка, ожидая, что Юра продолжит вести, но тот, хоть и ответил на поцелуй, сразу подался назад. 

— Пошли.  
— Куда? — спросил Жан-Жак. Юра выскользнул из его объятий, отжал волосы, ступил на коврик, сунул ему в руки полотенце.  
— Куда, блять, на улицу. Вечерний променад.  
— Серьезно?  
— Еще один тупой вопрос, и будет серьезно. 

Жан-Жак засмеялся и прижал махровую ткань к лицу. Юра промокнул полотенцем волосы, но сам вытираться не стал, а вместо этого скрылся за дверью. Жан-Жак поглядел на свое отражение и вопросительно поднял бровь. Отражение ответило ему, как ни странно, тем же. 

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Юра сидел на кровати на коленях спиной к нему — и к зеркалу. На гладкой коже кое-где поблескивали еще не высохшие капли воды. Он не обернулся, и Жан-Жак залез на кровать позади него, положил руку на талию, поцеловал плечо. Юра чуть качнул головой в его сторону и сказал:

— С другой стороны.

Жан-Жак хотел подразнить его и поцеловать другое плечо, но не стал — перебрался сбоку, сел к нему лицом, заглянул в неожиданно серьезные глаза. Потянулся губами — Юра остановил его, уперся ладонями в грудь, заставляя отодвинуться дальше, схватился за правую лодыжку, потянул на себя. Жан-Жак понял, выпрямил ноги, развел в стороны. Юра подполз ближе, наклонился, облизнул горячим языком кожу у самого паха. Мокрые волосы защекотали живот. Жан-Жак резко втянул носом воздух, медленно выдохнул и перевел взгляд на зеркало. Нежно-розовые ступни, сведенные почти вместе колени, узкая щель между бедер, соблазнительные полушария ягодиц, до которых ему было не дотянуться, хотя очень хотелось. Жан-Жак вместо этого запутал пальцы у Юры в волосах, как мог, собрал их, заложил ему за уши, чтоб не мешались — и не мешали ему смотреть. Юра взял его в рот — неглубоко, только головку — прижал язык снизу к уздечке, пошевелил, а потом подался немного вперед. Бедра в зеркале едва уловимо качнулись. 

— Господи, Юра, — прошептал Жан-Жак. Юра сомкнул большой и указательный пальцы вокруг основания. Не волнуйся, подумал Жан-Жак, лаская взглядом его отражение. В моих интересах не кончать как можно дольше. 

Впрочем, через некоторое время он был готов забрать эту мысль обратно. Болельщики и журналисты, глядя на Юрину и по сию пору вполне невинную мордашку на пресс фотках, ни за что бы не догадались, как охуенно он сосет. Жан-Жак не знал, было ли тут дело в природном даре или его собственных советах, но ему нравилось думать, что они просто очень хорошо подходят друг другу. В любом случае, Юра мог довести его до оргазма за считанные минуты, а мог — как сейчас, дразнить.

Он двигал губами медленно, едва-едва, на несколько секунд замирал, затем вдруг опускался ниже, заглатывая почти на всю длину и удерживая его рукой на месте за бедро — отстранялся, ласкал языком головку, водя костяшками пальцев по мошонке — бросал его вовсе, целовал живот, выпрямлялся, целовал в губы — Жан-Жак закрывал глаза и отвечал ему, а потом открывал и смотрел, как стройное тело в зеркале снова прогибается, возвращаясь к прерванному было занятию. Юра не запрещал себя трогать, но изворачивался, если Жан-Жак пытался дотянуться дальше лопаток. Жан-Жак ограничился тем, что держал его волосы, которые подсохли и норовили лезть, куда не следует. 

Он все-таки почти кончил, когда Юра снова пропустил его в горло и застыл на несколько секунд. Мозг поплыл, дыхание сбилось, но Юра, который не отрывал пальцев от стратегически важных мест, видимо, почувствовал, как опасно натягивается кожа, отстранился, сжал у основания, уткнулся лбом в живот. 

— Блять, Юра! — выругался Жан-Жак, но тут же сменил тон: — Юрочка, феечка, я тебя прошу, ради всего святого, хватит меня мучить. 

Юра засмеялся, щекоча дыханием волосы у него в паху, и ответил:

— Это только начало твоих мучений.  
— Что ты задумал? — спросил Жан-Жак. Кожу обдало то ли жаром, то ли холодом, то ли электричеством.  
— Ничего особенного. Но тебе понравится. 

Юра вдруг выпрямился, резко чмокнул его в губы, а потом полез под подушку, извлек оттуда смазку — и презерватив, который отбросил в сторону — придвинулся к нему, нос к носу, и шепнул:

— Не дрочи. И не трогай меня. Полагаюсь на твою честность, Джей-Джей.

Жан-Жак попытался еще раз его поцеловать, но Юра не дался, и тогда он отклонился назад, опираясь ладонями о кровать позади себя. Юра развернулся к нему спиной и глубоко прогнулся, ложась плечами на простыню. Вожделенные бедра и ягодицы оказались в пределах досягаемости, только протяни руку — и Жан-Жак протянул, но потом вспомнил, что обещал не трогать — хотя вслух ничего все-таки не обещал — и встретился взглядом в зеркале с Юрой. Тот потерся щекой о белоснежную ткань, приоткрыл все еще красные и припухшие после минета губы. Челка закрыла ему один глаз, второй влажно сверкнул из-под ресниц. Жан-Жак выдохнул через рот и отдернул ладонь. Юра завел правую руку за спину и провел сзади поблескивающими от лубриканта пальцами, расставил колени шире, провел еще раз. Вторая рука возникла слева, оттянула в сторону ягодицу, открывая пальцам более свободный доступ. Жан-Жак едва дышал, стараясь не смотреть на то, что было перед ним, и смотреть вместо этого в зеркало, но там оказалось не лучше — пятна румянца на щеках, язык, то и дело высовывающийся, чтобы облизнуть пересохшие губы, прилипшая к виску прядь. Юра жмурился — хотелось думать, что от удовольствия. Он не впервые растягивал себя у Жан-Жака на глазах, но обычно по его же просьбе — неуверенно, несмело, отчаянно стесняясь. Эта стеснительность жутко заводила, но ни в какое сравнение не шла с тем, что творилось сейчас. Юра проталкивал в себя пальцы по вторую фалангу, тихо стонал, подавался бедрами навстречу собственной руке. Жан-Жак схватил брошенный им флакон, щелкнул крышкой, выдавил еще смазки ему на ладонь, борясь с искушением все-таки притронуться к подрагивающей коже. Юра вздохнул и пробормотал: 

— Спасибо, Джей-Джей, — и засунул пальцы глубже, почти до конца, чуть развел в стороны и снова свел, как ножницы. Жан-Жак впервые за много лет задумался о том, сможет ли кончить, не прикасаясь к себе. Ему это не удалось ни разу в жизни, даже во сне, но все случается впервые. Юра ввел третий палец, втянул воздух сквозь зубы и поджал бедра. Его лицо в зеркале исказилось гримасой боли, но почти тут же расслабилось. 

— Юра-а, — протянул Жан-Жак. — Юрочка.  
— Надень… — выдохнул Юра. — Ах, черт!.. Резинку… надень. 

Жан-Жак нащупал рукой презерватив, надорвал упаковку, натянул на себя, стараясь как можно меньше касаться члена. Сейчас не помешала бы пригоршня холодной воды или кусок льда. Юра вытащил пальцы, и Жан-Жак подогнул под себя правую ногу, намереваясь встать на колени, положил ладонь на его задницу, полагая, что уже можно. Юра дернулся, огрызнулся: 

— Куда, блять! — оборачиваясь, толкнул его в грудь, потом схватился чуть выше щиколоток, потянул внутрь, одновременно расставляя колени по сторонам от его бедер. Жан-Жак покорно свел ноги вместе, повалился назад, пытаясь заставить себя думать о чем-нибудь абстрактном. О чем-нибудь мерзком думать не хотелось, чтобы не портить этот прекрасный момент. Юра, помогая себе ладонью, начал медленно опускаться на его член, чертыхнулся, поднялся, опустился снова. Жан-Жак сначала раскинул руки в стороны, потом заложил под затылок, чтобы избежать соблазна гладить стройную спину или, хуже того, стиснуть узкие бедра и насадить его на себя сразу как можно глубже. Юра простонал, и Жан-Жак чуть повернул голову набок, чтобы видеть его в зеркале — он морщился, кусал губы, трогал собственный сосок свободной рукой, в то время как другая продолжала придерживать входящий в него член. Жан-Жак не двигался. Юра опустился до конца, убрал руку и осторожно сжал его мышцами. Жан-Жак едва слышно выругался. Юра был сверху не один раз, но впервые — в такой позе, спиной к нему. Так нельзя было поцеловать, нельзя было прижаться — у Жан-Жака уже не получилось бы даже сесть без того, чтобы сделать ему больно. Он мог только лежать и беспомощно смотреть, как двигаются его бедра, благо видно было замечательно, — сначала несмело, рывками, потом ровнее, решительнее — как в отражении сперва напряженное лицо становится спокойнее, как руки гладят шелковую кожу, как одна ладонь обхватывает возбужденный член и медленно оттягивает назад крайнюю плоть. Жан-Жак подумал о том, что Юра, может быть, занимается чем-то подобным дома, в Питере, когда никого нет рядом — сидя на коленях на кровати среди смятых простыней, насаживается на собственные пальцы, кусая губы и не пытаясь сдерживать стоны — и почувствовал себя не живым человеком, а Юрочкиной игрушкой, которую просто используют ради пусть и сильного, но минутного наслаждения — и это должно было вызывать дискомфорт, тревогу, неприятие, но вызвало жар, туман перед глазами, тяжесть в животе — и Жан-Жак понял, что не способен больше сдерживаться, впился пальцами в собственный затылок, чтобы не впиться в Юру, и кончил с каким-то невнятным рычанием. Юра еще немного подвигал бедрами, остановился и недоверчиво спросил:

— Ты что, все?  
— Прости, — пробормотал Жан-Жак. — Я не хотел.  
— Ты издеваешься.  
— А ты без тормозов. Скажи спасибо, что меня до этого момента хватило. Если б я знал, что ты начнешь вытворять, никогда бы не позволил тебе вести.  
— Ну, пиздец, — отозвался Юра и слез с него. Жан-Жак с трудом сел, стащил с себя презерватив, завязал и бросил куда-то на пол. Обнял Юру сзади за пояс, потянулся к его паху, но Юра вывернулся и отполз от него подальше.  
— Что? — вздохнул Жан-Жак.  
— Я хочу, как было. Я подожду.  
— Ты меня в гроб вгонишь, — пожаловался Жан-Жак, откидываясь на подушки, но в животе опять начало тянуть. Юра снова встал на колени и, разведя их широко в стороны, изучал свое отражение в зеркале. Жан-Жаку очень надо было у него кое-что спросить, но он не знал, как завести этот разговор. Наконец, Юра посмотрел на него через плечо. 

— Ты сейчас мне дыру в спине прожжешь. В чем дело?  
— У тебя красивая спина, — отозвался Жан-Жак.  
— Хуйна. Говори, в чем проблема.  
— Тебе не кажется, что я тебя использую?  
— В каком смысле?  
— Ну, в определенных ситуациях.  
— В каких еще ситуациях?  
— Ну, в постели.  
— В какой постели, Джей-Джей? Ты можешь конкретнее выражаться? — Юра все-таки развернулся к нему и внимательно посмотрел в глаза. Жан-Жак отвел взгляд и произнес:  
— Когда трахаю тебя. Понимаешь? Ебу тебя в задницу твою. Лицом в подушку.  
— А-а, — протянул Юра. — А я думал, ты про тот случай, когда я твое такси из аэропорта оплатил, потому что тебе карту заблокировали, а ты…  
— Я не ради шутки, — прервал его Жан-Жак. — В кои-то веки.  
— А ради чего? Кто-то недавно выебывался, что он все знает про контроль.  
— Я сейчас понял, что ты, наверное, знаешь про контроль побольше, чем я, — вздохнул Жан-Жак.  
— Вот-вот. — Юра придвинулся ближе. — Слушай, не загоняйся. Если тебе не понравилось, мы так больше не будем.  
— По-моему, очевидно, что мне понравилось, нет? Я просто немного испугался. Ближе к концу.  
— Добро пожаловать в клуб. — Юра обвил руками его шею, практически забрался на колени. Жан-Жак поцеловал недвусмысленно приоткрытые губы и спросил:  
— Не хочешь перейти на следующий этап?  
— А какой следующий этап?  
— Трахнуть меня?  
— Джей-Джей, я тебя только что трахнул и еще трахну, когда ты соизволишь, наконец, оклематься, — отозвался Юра и засунул руку ему между ног.  
— Ты понял, что я имел в виду.  
— А ты этого хочешь? — Юра прижал лоб к его лбу, положил ладонь на щеку.  
— Не знаю, — честно признался Жан-Жак. — Но я всегда готов к новым вещам.  
— Не сегодня, — решил, наконец, Юра. — В конце концов, в первый раз это достаточно больно. И член у меня больше, чем у тебя.  
— Удивительно, блин, что он не мешает тебе кататься, — проворчал Жан-Жак и опрокинул его на спину. Юра засмеялся и укусил его за губу.


	3. Лихорадка

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> порнофлафф под температурой

— Ты очень горячий, — заключил Джей-Джей, щупая его лоб. — Я бы даже сказал, пиздец какой горячий. 

“Пиздец” он произнес по-русски, и Юра засмеялся, качая головой. По шее тут же побежали мурашки. Юра прихлопнул их ладонью, и Джей-Джей обеспокоенно посмотрел на него. 

— У тебя что-нибудь болит? Давай позвоним твоему врачу.   
— Не будем мы никому звонить. Мне не выступать, сейчас вообще межсезонье. Лучшее лекарство от простуды — сон и вода.   
— Может, это не простуда, — усомнился Джей-Джей.   
— А что? Ветрянка? Ты болел ветрянкой?  
— Что такое ветрянка? 

Юра попытался вспомнить английский термин и не смог. Может, за бугром ветрянкой не болеют? Он достал телефон, набрал в поиск, открыл Википедию, переключил язык. Пальцы слушались плохо.

— У нас прививают от этого, — сказал Джей-Джей, взглянув на экран.   
— Жаль, — вздохнул Юра. — Поболели бы вместе. Зеленкой бы друг друга мазали.   
— Что такое зеленка? — спросил Джей-Джей.   
— Да бля, — отозвался Юра. — Неважно, забей. Все равно это не ветрянка. Но можешь меня осмотреть, если хочешь. На предмет сыпи.

Джей-Джей вместо ответа снова пощупал его лоб. Юра сглотнул слюну и поморщился. Горло начинало болеть. Джей-Джей жалобно изогнул брови, опустил уголки губ вниз, не убирая ладони, погладил кожу большим пальцем. Мурашки были начеку. Юра непроизвольно вздрогнул и сказал:

— Спокойно. Я еще не умер.   
— Ты с ума сошел такое говорить?

Юра сделал вид, что плюет через плечо, постучал костяшками пальцев о дверь в комнату. Пальцы от такого обращения нежно заломило. Юра потряс рукой, улыбнулся, легонько толкнул Джей-Джея в плечо.

— Отойди, заразишься.   
— Что, вирусы дальше, чем на метр, не прыгают? — спросил Джей-Джей и придвинулся ближе, обнял, положил чуть выше лопаток прохладные даже через ткань майки ладони. Прохладные ладони? У Джей-Джея? Что-то его и впрямь колбасит. Ладони осторожно надавили, и Юра, поддаваясь, шагнул вперед и со вздохом прислонился горячей щекой к голой груди — Джей-Джей по июльской жаре в квартире без кондиционера не утруждал себя ношением лишнего шмотья. Мурашки пришли в неистовство. Юра, прижимаясь теснее, обвил его руками в ответ, смял ягодицы и подумал, ну, ладно, горло хуй с ним, хорошо, что сопли пока не текут, вот это вообще не сексуально. Джей-Джей отстранился и взял его за плечи. 

— Давай ты хотя бы ляжешь.  
— Давай, — с готовностью согласился Юра, но через минуту выяснилось, что “ляжешь” — это действительно “ляжешь”, а не “ляжем”. Джей-Джей обернул его одеялом, поцеловал в лоб, принес стакан воды, а потом снова скрылся в кухню. Юра полежал, сбросил одеяло, откинул голову назад, потерся макушкой о простыню. Мурашки не заставили себя ждать. Ломота, кажется, только усилилась. И желание, чтобы Джей-Джей прижал к кровати его с каждой минутой слабеющее тело, усилилось тоже. Только горло немного отвлекало. 

Юра попил воды, хоть и не испытывал особой жажды, спустил ноги с кровати и встал, неловко качнувшись. Ступать по нагретым от солнца половицам было неприятно. Болеть летом — что за глупость. Еще и когда Джей-Джей здесь. Может, он эту гадость с собой и привез из Канады. Сам не болеет, потому что иммунитет лосиный, а его заразил. Юра напрягся и взял с тумбочки стакан, хотя пальцы упорно не хотели сжиматься. Прикасаться даже к стакану было остро. Юра свободной рукой залез себе под майку, дотронулся до груди, положил ладонь на живот. Мурашки побежали от нее в стороны. А если бы это была не его ладонь…

— М-м, Джей-Джей, — простонал Юра. В коридоре тут же послышались шаги, и пару секунд спустя Джей-Джей с мобилой в руке возник в дверном проеме.   
— Юра? Зачем ты встал? — Юра показал ему пустой стакан. — Давай я принесу. 

Джей-Джей забрал стакан, скользнув пальцами по пальцам. Юра обхватил его за шею, уткнулся носом в плечо. Джей-Джей осторожно обнял его за талию рукой, в которой находился телефон, и сказал: 

— Ложись, ладно? Хочешь что-нибудь еще?   
— Хочу, — ответил Юра и облизнул его ключицу. Джей-Джей попытался отстраниться мягко, но Юра его не выпустил, и тогда он вздохнул, кинул телефон и пустой стакан на кровать за Юриной спиной и, стиснув предплечья, резко дернул его руки в стороны. Грубое движение отозвалось во всем теле такой сладостной болью, что Юра не смог сдержать очередной стон. Джей-Джей тут же отпустил его, сжал ладонями лицо, нахмурившись, посмотрел в глаза.  
— Прости. Я не хотел так сильно. Очень больно?

Юра не знал, как ему объяснить, что да, больно, но, пожалуйста, сделай так еще раз. И вот так, так, а потом так. Потому что горячая кожа от прохладных прикосновений полыхала только усердней. В последний раз он болел с температурой года три назад — до того, как Джей-Джей впервые надавил пальцем на заживающий синяк у него на бедре, до того, как впервые оставил свой собственный возле тазовой кости. А сейчас его тело медленно, но верно превращалось в один сплошной синяк. 

Юра плюхнулся обратно на кровать. Рука задела телефон, и он машинально его схватил, а потом понял, что это телефон Джей-Джея. Тот протянул руку, попросил:

— Дай мне.   
— А что? — откликнулся Юра, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Переписываешься там с кем-то?  
— Юра, отдай телефон.

Юра вместо ответа просто разблокировал мобилу — код ему доверили уже давно. На экране возник вотсапповский чат с Бабичевой и наполовину набранное сообщение: “Мила, скажи мне…”

— Чего скажи мне? — спросил Юра, хотя уже догадывался.  
— Хотел узнать у нее номер вашего врача.  
— Мне не надо никакого врача. — Юра потянулся назад, открыл верхний ящик дальней тумбочки и запихнул туда телефон. Кости от такого маневра приятно заломило. Юра охнул и повел плечами.  
— Плисецкий, я вызову тебе скорую, — пригрозил ему Джей-Джей. — У тебя температура.   
— У нас ради такого не вызывают, — отозвался Юра, снимая с себя футболку. — Мне жарко. 

Вообще, его скорее знобило. Но Джей-Джей стоял совсем рядом, прямо перед ним, и не уходил, хоть и не пытался делать встречных движений. Юра боялся, что он совсем перейдет в режим заботливой мамаши, и тогда поцелуи в лоб — самое большее, на что он сможет рассчитывать. Заботливый Джей-Джей — это гораздо хуже, чем шутящий Джей-Джей. Заботливый Джей-Джей — это примерно так же плохо, как третья мировая война или стряпня Милы. 

Юра запустил пальцы под резинку его спортивных штанов по бокам. Горло стало болеть сильнее, но не обязательно же до горла, можно просто языком. Джей-Джей схватил его за запястья, и мурашки радостно стеклись к кистям рук, снова заставляя его стонать. На этот раз Джей-Джей не отпустил — только немного ослабил хватку. 

— Ты чего такой гиперактивный? Мужики с температурой так себя не ведут. Мой брат вообще начинает завещание составлять, когда у него 36,7.  
— Я не мужик, — ответил Юра. — Я феечка.  
— И бредишь еще, — заключил Джей-Джей. — Отдай телефон.   
— Попробуй возьми. 

Джей-Джей отступил на шаг, обошел кровать. Юра повернулся вслед за ним, попытался поймать за руки. Джей-Джей увернулся, выдвинул ящик, и Юра успел первым сунуть туда пальцы, схватить телефон и затолкать под подушку, которую прижал к изголовью собственной спиной. Джей-Джей посмотрел на него скептически. 

— Я просто напишу ей с твоего, и все.   
— Не напишешь. Я поменял код.   
— Вот так вот, да?  
— Не из-за тебя. Юниорки подсмотрели на катке, и я решил от греха подальше…   
— А может, ты блефуешь? — ласково осведомился Джей-Джей. Юра оскалился. Его телефон, кажется, остался в ванной.   
— Ну, пойди проверь. 

Джей-Джей пошел и проверил. Юра покраснел и надулся. Он привык к тому, что Джей-Джей его постоянно хочет, когда надо и когда не надо. Зато когда очень надо, когда было бы так жарко, сладко, томительно — нет, нихуя. Поцелуи в лоб и врача. Юра со вздохом достал телефон из-под подушки и, когда Джей-Джей вернулся, протянул ему, отвернувшись, со словами:

— Принеси мой. Я сам позвоню. И воды. 

Врач приехала, несмотря на выходной — в конце концов, ей за это платят. Навыписывала лекарств — ничего серьезного, без антибиотиков. Самыми полезными оказались таблетки от горла, которые немного снимали симптом. Спать, пить, температуру сбивать, только если будет слишком высокой. Юра вздохнул и подумал, входит ли присутствие канадского фигуриста в его квартире в объем врачебной тайны. Вряд ли, но просить о молчании не было сил. Он спал, потом лежал и смотрел в потолок, изнемогая от жары, покопался в телефоне, скинул с себя одеяло и остатки одежды, снова уснул. В следующий раз он проснулся от озноба — или от того, что Джей-Джей со стуком поставил на тумбочку очередной стакан воды. 

— Извини, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Я тебя разбудил?  
— Сколько времени? — спросил Юра хриплым голосом.  
— Восемь. Ты так весь день проспишь.   
— Полежи со мной, — попросил Юра. — Если не боишься заразиться. Мне холодно.   
— Потому что не надо было раздеваться, — отозвался Джей-Джей, но опустился рядом — вместе с одеялом, накрыл их обоих, притянул спиной к себе, погладил руками живот. Мурашки радостно оживились. Юра задрожал, заерзал, пытаясь добиться новых прикосновений. 

— Не трись об меня так, — сказал Джей-Джей прямо над ухом и провел ладонью по ребрам. Мурашки не могли решить, куда лучше бежать.   
— А то что? — спросил Юра.   
— А то уйду.

Юра все-таки потерся еще, ощущая, как твердеет член, упирающийся ему под ягодицы. 

— Юрочка, — прошептал Джей-Джей.   
— Тебе хочется? — тоже шепотом спросил Юра.  
— Юра, нельзя же. Вдруг станет хуже.  
— Секс стимулирует иммунитет.  
— Звучит как-то ненаучно. В интернете прочитал?  
— На ответах мейл.ру.   
— Я не знаю, что это. У тебя даже не стоит. — Рука опустилась ниже и сжала его член, поводила вверх-вниз. Ощущение было вязким, как патока, и немного болезненным. Юра охнул и с трудом ответил:  
— Зато у тебя стоит.   
— Ты правда хочешь?  
— Очень, — выдохнул Юра. — Очень хочу. 

Джей-Джей завозился, видимо, снимая с себя штаны. Стукнула дверца тумбочки. Юра затрясся, когда ладони вернулись на его тело и принялись блуждать повсюду, взрывая кожу жаркими пятнами. Даже язык, который осторожно вылизывал шею, казался прохладным. Джей-Джей раздвинул его ноги сзади коленом, и мышцы затянуло и заломило. Юра привык к боли разного рода, но это была не боль, это было какое-то умопомрачительное мучение. Интересно, у всех так — или это его личный новоприобретенный фетиш? Джей-Джей погладил его отверстие пальцем, и Юра забился и застонал в голос. 

— Ты меня пугаешь, — пробормотал Джей-Джей. — И у тебя, гм, все равно не стоит.   
— Встанет, — пообещал Юра. — Давай быстрее, — и подумал, нет, какой быстрее, я не хочу быстрее, я хочу только, чтобы ты перестал сдерживаться. К счастью, Джей-Джей понял его правильно. Пальцы поехали вперед, между ног, вернулись обратно, обводили, ласкали, дразнили. Юра тяжело дышал. Джей-Джей покусывал его ухо — это было приятно и в обычное время, а теперь било болезненным наслаждением прямо в мозг. Пальцы, наконец, проникли внутрь — один, почти сразу же другой — неуверенно пошевелились, продвинулись глубже. Юра изогнулся, поерзал, помогая им найти нужный угол. Джей-Джей поцеловал его в шею и прошептал:

— Господи, какой ты горячий. — И у Юры потемнело в глазах от осознания того, что…  
— Тебя это заводит. Тебе нравится так.   
— Эй, я пытался проявить ответственность. Но ты бы видел себя.   
— Это потому что без соплей, — отозвался Юра. — С соплями ты меня бы не захоте-а-а!..

Джей-Джей, наконец, кажется, задел пальцами простату и довольно засмеялся в самое ухо. 

— Давай попозже обсудим твои сопли. Сейчас момент неподходящий.

Низ живота превратился в масло, которое расходится под ножом — и с готовностью плавится от жара. Между ягодиц было влажно и горячо — Джей-Джей не жалел смазки, но та мгновенно нагревалась на воспаленной коже. Слабость и ломота не позволяли Юре нормально двигаться навстречу вонзающимся в него пальцам, тело отказывалось повиноваться и лишь полыхало отчаянным огнем. Они немного сместились: Джей-Джей подмял его под себя и практически навалился сверху, прижимаясь грудью к спине, которую пронизывало разрядами боли, и Юра понимал, что они за все поплатятся, что он завтра не сможет встать, а Джей-Джей будет ругать свою несдержанность, но какое это имело значение сейчас? 

Джей-Джей вытащил из него пальцы и глухо произнес: 

— Даю тебе последний шанс. Или пеняй на себя. 

Юра прикрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя. Потому что удовольствие ему приносила, конечно, не боль. Когда Джей-Джей, который готов был ради него встать под пули, продать обе почки и даже на несколько минут воздержаться от тупых шуток, становился таким, Юра прощался с гордостью и стыдом и мысленно признавался себе во всех своих тайных желаниях. Джей-Джей приподнял его и сунул под живот подушку, потрогал немного отвердевший, но все же далекий от состояния эрекции член и сказал: 

— Все же это несколько странно.   
— Просто выеби меня, — отозвался Юра. — Я не хочу кончать.  
— Посмотрим еще, как ты не хочешь, — пообещал Джей-Джей и вошел в него — плавно, но сразу далеко, заставляя мышцы протестующе сжаться. Юра заскулил и непроизвольно дернулся. Джей-Джей удержал его за бедра, вошел глубже, провел ладонями по бокам. Каждое прикосновение отзывалось ломотой, и хотелось то ли отстраниться, то ли снова и снова подставляться под чужие руки, словно обезумевшая кошка. Джей-Джей осторожно задвигался, остановился, задвигался опять — и вновь остановился, выдохнул:   
— Черт, Юра, ты пиздец.   
— Я пиздец? — переспросил Юра, который безуспешно пытался схватиться за край кровати слабыми пальцами. Джей-Джей ничего не ответил и шевельнул бедрами — на этот раз решительнее и резче. Коленки задрожали, поехали назад, пальцы заныли, не желая сжиматься, и Юра понял, что он больше не может — перестал напрягать мышцы вообще, позволяя Джей-Джею самостоятельно держать его тело, которое тут же охватила жаркая дрожь. Джей-Джей сомкнул ладони у него под животом, безжалостно вгонял в него свой член, вдавливая в несчастную подушку. Глаза начали слезиться, и Юра взмолился, чтобы Джей-Джей этого не заметил, потому что наверняка испугается и прекратит, а ему было дико хорошо — и совершенно неясно отчего — оттого, что болезнь сделала его излишне чувствительным, оттого, что ему втайне нравилось, когда Джей-Джей обращается с ним властно, или оттого, что он просто гребаный извращенец. Руки вдруг с силой потянули его вверх, и Юра охнул, ахнул, все-таки всхлипнул, и Джей-Джей упал на него, прижимая губы к затылку, зарываясь носом во взмокшие волосы. Юра затрясся, с трудом вытащил руку, зажатую под собственной грудью, вытер слезы и приготовился рассказывать, что это было ни на что не похоже, что он готов повторить, что он не плачет, что он сам этого хотел. Джей-Джей тяжело выговорил ему на ухо: 

— Ты сам этого хотел.   
— Да, — ответил Юра с облегчением. — И еще хочу.   
— Сумасшедший Юрочка, — оценил Джей-Джей и вышел из него, отстранился, видимо, снимая презерватив. Юра распластался по простыне. Подушка мешалась, но вытащить ее не хватало сил. Джей-Джей вытащил сам, положил ладонь на поясницу, погладил большим пальцем одну из двух ямочек над ягодицами. Юра поежился, и Джей-Джей убрал руку, лег с ним рядом, заложил за ухо прядь волос. Юре хотелось закрыть глаза, но Джей-Джей не отпускал его взгляд, и он, в конце концов, спросил:   
— Чего ты?  
— Жду, когда меня начнет мучить совесть, — ответил Джей-Джей.  
— Завтра начнет, — пообещал Юра. — И меня начнет, что заставил тебя.   
— Да уж, ты в лепешку расшибся, меня уговаривая. Прямо целую минуту потратил.   
— Может, простим друг друга заранее? — предложил Юра и все-таки закрыл глаза — их мучительно жгло изнутри.  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил Джей-Джей. — Юра?  
— Нет. Мне кажется, у меня под сорок.   
— Ах, совесть, вот и ты, — пробормотал Джей-Джей. Юра из последних сил рассмеялся и попросил:   
— Принеси мне планшет.  
— Зачем?   
— Я буду писать завещание. 

Джей-Джей принес ему градусник и таблетку ибупрофена. Салфетки и бутерброд с колбасой. Чай, мокрое полотенце и почищенный апельсин. Юра уснул, сжимая пальцами дольку этого апельсина, с мыслью о том, что стряпня Милы и даже третья мировая война все-таки хуже, чем заботливый Джей-Джей.


	4. По рукам

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> неловкие связывания, очень неловкие нежности, римминг

— И кто же должен это делать? — скептически осведомился Юра. — Ты или я?  
— Ну, я буду рад, если ты мне позволишь… — Жан-Жак замешкался. Возможно, он все-таки зря начал этот разговор. — То есть, если бы тебе это понравилось, я и сам готов. В конце концов, честно было бы меняться, да?  
— Но ты хотел бы, чтобы это был я, — прямо произнес Юра. — Потому что я снизу.   
— Нет, — поспешно возразил Жан-Жак. — Вовсе не поэтому. И потом, я уже сказал, что готов.   
— Звучит довольно нерешительно, — Юра все же поднял на него взгляд, — для человека, который собрался меня связать и трахнуть.   
— С чего ты взял, что я собираюсь тебя трахнуть? — Жан-Жак расплылся в улыбке.   
— С того, что ты озабоченный?   
— Юра. — Жан-Жак, напустив на себя оскорбленный вид, прижал ладонь к груди. — Ты даже не представляешь, как тебе со мной повезло. Серьезно — парень, который тебя все время хочет и, самое главное, может, терпит твои выходки, и которого тебе даже не пришлось полжизни искать? А ты меня совсем не ценишь.   
— Угу. Парень, который так усердно меня домогался, что я до сих пор иногда думаю, не стокгольмский ли это синдром.  
— Ладно, я понял, — сокрушенно вздохнул Жан-Жак. — Нет, так нет.   
— Ну, подожди-и, — протянул Юра, и Жан-Жак едва сумел скрыть довольную ухмылку. Все-таки он редко ошибался в подобных вещах. — Что у тебя там? Наручники?   
— У меня ничего. Пока что. Я хотел сначала обсудить.   
— Пиздец, Джей-Джей.   
— Положено обсуждать такие вещи, — заметил Жан-Жак. — Хотя я понимаю, что ты любишь брать все нахрапом. 

Юра издал какое-то недовольное рычание, забрался с ногами на кровать, посмотрел на него из-под челки и буркнул:

— Ну, давай, блять, обсудим.   
— Иди сюда. — Жан-Жак, который сидел, облокотившись спиной на изголовье кровати, протянул к нему руки, и Юра, хоть и дернул уголком рта, но встал на четвереньки, подполз поближе и оседлал его бедра. Жан-Жак положил ладони ему на пояс, погладил через ткань футболки и сцепил пальцы сзади. Когда-то ему не терпелось поскорее оставить Юрочку без одежды, но теперь оставлять его в одежде казалось даже более волнующим. Особенно если это не его одежда. 

— Мне нравится, когда ты носишь мои вещи, — сообщил ему Жан-Жак, осторожно прикасаясь губами за ухом. Юра мазнул его носом по виску, но отозвался сварливо:  
— Есть хоть что-то, что тебе во мне не нравится?  
— Не говори глупостей. Ты же знаешь, что я втайне возвожу тебе алтарь. Ты мое божество, феечка.   
— Божество не связывают по рукам и ногам.   
— Только… по рукам, — возразил Жан-Жак, в перерывах между словами водя языком по изящной ушной раковине. Сколько раз он уже это делал — и никак не мог устать. — По ногам будет неудобно. В другой раз.   
— Зачем тебе это? — спросил Юра, жарко дыша в его собственное ухо. Жан-Жак прижал его к себе ближе, поддел языком мочку, прикусил, приставил губы вплотную и шепнул:  
— Мне нравится контролировать твое удовольствие. 

Юра вздрогнул и завозился у него на бедрах, сдавленно засмеялся. Жан-Жак двинул тазом вверх, заставляя Юру съехать немного дальше, ему на живот, и наверняка ощутить его возбуждение. Юра снова обдал его шею горячим дыханием и признался:

— Ты и так его контролируешь.   
— Связанным ты почувствуешь это острее.   
— Ты просто хочешь что-то сделать со мной, — сказал Юра. — Что-то, что я тебе не разрешаю просто так.   
— Юра. — Жан-Жак отстранился, взял его лицо руками — большие пальцы на висках, ладони закрывают уши, пальцы осторожно зарываются в волосы на затылке. — Я никогда не сделаю того, что ты мне не разрешаешь. Просто… ну, ты любишь говорить “нет”, когда, на самом деле, не имеешь этого в виду. 

Юра покраснел и поджал губы. Жан-Жак понадеялся, что он хотя бы не станет притворяться, будто это не так. Юра упорно молчал, глядя вниз, и Жан-Жак, наконец, добавил:

— Но это можно потом. Мы все равно не готовы. Я собирался только узнать, хочешь ли ты в принципе…   
— Чего готовиться? — перебил его Юра. — Наручники покупать? Веревки?  
— А что тебе больше нравится? — спросил Жан-Жак, подныривая лицом и целуя его скулу. — Наручники? — Подбородок. — Веревки? — Губы.   
— Ремень, — ответил Юра и вернул поцелуй. Жан-Жак снова прижал его вплотную к своей груди, покачал на бедрах, помял губами губы, не пытаясь пролезть языком в рот. Юра положил руки ему на плечи — большими пальцами надавил чуть выше ключиц. Скоро он этого не сможет сделать. Не сможет, потому что я свяжу эти руки, эти изящные запястья, на которых синяки остаются, даже если всего лишь прихватить сильнее обычного — за спиной, или лучше над головой, примотать к изголовью кровати, там есть куда, оно не сплошное… Жан-Жак не размышлял о деталях, потому что не думал, что Юра так сразу согласится. Он ожидал, что первый разговор скатится в неловкие шутки, и теперь жалел, что на нем нет ремня.   
— Может, сперва так? — Жан-Жак переместил одну из ладоней ему на живот и ниже, недвусмысленно погладил натянувшуюся ткань штанов. Юра вывернулся, слез с него и устроился рядом, сведя вместе колени и вывернув икры в стороны.   
— Ты охуел теперь сливаться? Иди принеси ремень. 

Жан-Жак послушно отправился штурмовать недра своего гардероба. Выбор ремней у него был не слишком велик. Кожа, кожа... кожзаменитель, наверное, нельзя, синтетика может сильно натереть, тканевые — тоже синтетика, хотя было бы удобнее всего. Юра, наверное не стал бы возражать против ссадин, так же как не возражал против синяков, но вдруг будет слишком натирать и придется остановиться в самом разгаре процесса? Впрочем, кто сказал, что кожа не будет натирать? Вроде не должна — но что он об этом знает? Зато кожа точно лучше гнется — хоть и не так хорошо, как ткань… 

— Чего ты так долго? — произнес у него за спиной Юра. Жан-Жак развернулся к нему с заискивающей улыбкой.   
— Не могу выбрать.   
— Выбирай под цвет моих глаз, блять. Чего там. — Юра потянулся мимо него, выхватил черную кожу, пощупал пальцами, дернул, впечатал Жан-Жаку в грудь. — Вот, пошли.   
— Ты такой решительный, Юрочка, — усмехнулся Жан-Жак. — Может, все-таки начнем с меня? Хочешь связать мне руки и делать со мной все, что пожелаешь?  
— А ты что? — воинственно отозвался Юра. — Уже не хочешь? 

Жан-Жак сделал шаг вперед, к нему, вернул ладони на талию, потянулся целовать шею, опять подобрался губами к уху, потому что такое Юре легче было говорить, не глядя в глаза, и зашептал: 

— О, ты даже не представляешь себе, как сильно я хочу, Юрочка. Я уже вижу, как ты лежишь передо мной совершенно беспомощный и беззащитный, и я мучаю тебя, как мне в голову взбредет, ласкаю тебя всюду, просто целую тебя — и ничего больше, несмотря на твои мольбы — а ты не можешь мне помешать. Тебя это заводит?  
— Я тебе тогда с ноги уебу, — дрожащим голосом пообещал Юра. Жан-Жак улыбнулся, все еще не отнимая губ от умопомрачительно горячего ушка и ответил:  
— Если попробуешь, там хватит ремней и на твои ноги. 

Он услышал, как Юра сглотнул, и начал теснить его обратно к кровати. Он вовсе не чувствовал себя так уж уверенно, но Юра начнет паниковать, если это поймет, и тогда у них ничего не выйдет. Ну, и потом, он сам это предложил. Куда теперь отступать. 

Юра, наконец, упал спиной на простыни и попытался снять с себя футболку, но Жан-Жак перехватил его руки, которые тут же, недолго думая, потянул вверх, ему за голову, держась за них, подтащил его тело к изголовью, сложил ладонь к ладони, потом подумал и развел в стороны, попытался просунуть меж прутьями перекладин. Слишком узко. Юра тяжело дышал, отвернув голову в сторону, и Жан-Жак понимал, что он сделал все, на что был способен, и теперь ему не помощник. Что ж, Джей-Джей, ты, кажется, хотел беспомощности — вот и наслаждайся.

Жан-Жак снова прислонил ладонь к ладони, осторожно обмотал запястья ремнем. Ровно обмотать не получалось, края впивались в кожу и вся конструкция съезжала — или получалось, но тогда не получалось застегнуть. Как-то же люди это делают. Жан-Жак чертыхнулся, на всякий случай сел Юре на бедра и схватил лежащий на тумбочке телефон. Спасибо, Гугл, что ты есть. Юра, наконец, обратил на него полный опасения взор. 

— Не фотай меня, дебил.   
— Будешь обзываться, я тебе это припомню, — пообещал ему Жан-Жак. Юра ударил его кулаком по бедру — не слишком сильно, очевидно, в качестве предупреждения. — Я тебя не фотаю, не переживай, феечка. Подожди немного.   
— А что ты делаешь? — настороженно спросил Юра. Гуглю, как связать человека брючным ремнем, что я еще могу делать.   
— Ищу подходящий саундтрек, — отозвался Жан-Жак. — Что тебя больше привлекает, “Депеш Мод” или “Найн Инч Нэйлз”?  
— Не смей, слышишь? Отпусти меня!

Юра ударил его по бедру сильнее, но Жан-Жак уже отбросил телефон и, надеясь ничего не перепутать, снова сжал ремень, согнул пополам, продел перигиб сверху в пряжку, расставил петлю и, держа ее одной рукой, другой снова собрал Юрины ладони, накинул ремень на них, потянул в сторону свободный конец, спросил:

— Не туго?   
— Джей-Джей, — неожиданно жалобно проныл Юра. — Мне страшно.   
— Но не туго?  
— Ты, вообще, слышишь меня?  
— Слышу. — Жан-Жак рывком стянул с себя майку. — Потерпи немного. Десять секунд. Потом поговорим. 

Пряжка была достаточно широкой, и Жан-Жак без труда пропихнул скатанную майку сквозь ее отверстие, подтянул к перекладине, просунул за нее, завязал двойным узлом, заставляя Юру податься на кровати выше, а потом схватился за стянутые ремнем запястья и подергал — вроде бы, прочно. Юра вцепился в перекладину пальцами, но дышал шумно и почти всхлипывал. Жан-Жак представлял себе все это несколько иначе, но отступать сейчас ему уже не хотелось. Тем более, что он, кажется, понимал, в чем дело. 

— Ты правда думаешь, что я сделаю с тобой что-то плохое? — спросил он. — То есть, я не заслужил даже капли доверия за все это время?

Юра замотал головой. Волосы совсем закрыли ему лицо, и Жан-Жак убрал их, заложил за уши, посмотрел в широко распахнутые глаза. 

— Чего ты тогда боишься?  
— Не знаю, — едва слышно промямлил Юра.   
— Если ты настаиваешь, я тебя развяжу прямо сейчас. И больше не будем об этом. Ну?

Юра промолчал, и Жан-Жак добавил:

— В случае чего, ты всегда можешь уебать мне с ноги. Обещаю оставить тебе эту лазейку. 

Юра снова ничего не ответил, и Жан-Жак наклонился, прижал губы к его шее, проложил влажный след до ключицы, и Юра сдавленно охнул, кажется, дернул связанными руками, безуспешно попытался закрыть собственную шею подбородком. 

— Нравится? — спросил Жан-Жак, отстранившись. — Я же говорил, что ощущения острее, когда ничего не можешь сделать. Хочешь, я тебе скажу, чего ты боишься? Ты боишься, что тебе слишком понравится, и ты спалишься и покажешь мне во всей красе, что, несмотря на свой стальной хребет, ты хрупкая феечка, которая обожает нежности и ласки. Только я и так это про тебя знаю. Я все про тебя знаю, Юрочка.   
— Перестань, перестань, — забормотал Юра. — Заткнись, что за хуйню ты несешь.   
— Так что, развязать тебя?  
— Захлопнись и делай уже, что собирался.   
— Как грубо. — Жан-Жак прикусил кожу под кадыком, зализал, прикусил чуть ниже, одновременно пролезая правой рукой под Юрины ягодицы и прижимая ладонь пока что через ткань штанов. — Не надо стесняться того, что ты такой чувствительный. Это очень приятно.   
— Тебе повезло, блять, что у меня руки связаны.   
— Во-первых, мне не “повезло”. — Жан-Жак снова оторвался от его шеи и попытался поймать взгляд. Юра тут же зажмурился. — Я сам кузнец своего счастья. А во-вторых, как же уебать с ноги?

Юра незамедлительно согнул ногу и невнятно пихнул его куда-то под ребра. Жан-Жак без труда выдержал эту коварную атаку, зажал его коленку у себя под мышкой и произнес:

— Ладно, третий и последний раз. Развязать тебя? Ответь нормально.   
— Нет, — ответил Юра. — Нет, нет, нет. Доволен?   
— Вполне. — Жан-Жак с усилием выпрямил его ногу, вдавил в кровать, наваливаясь сверху, приподнял край его собственной свободно сидящей на Юре футболки, просунул голову под ткань, потрогал губами живот, лизнул немного соленую кожу, поднимаясь выше. Грудь вздымалась, сердце в какой-то момент заколотилось прямо ему в рот, и Жан-Жак успокаивающе погладил ребра, отчетливо проступившие в позе с заведенными за голову руками, осторожно взял зубами сосок, потолкал его языком, заставляя отвердеть, выпустил, а потом втянул в рот кожу под ним, ожидая вскрика боли, вместо которого услышал сдавленный стон. Юра терся стояком о его живот. Жан-Жак зализал побагровевший участок, опустился на пару сантиметров ниже и повторил успех. На этот раз Юра вскрикнул, и Жан-Жак немного испугался — он не удосужился выяснить, можно ли ставить засосы так близко друг к другу. Было как-то неактуально, потому что Юра редко позволял ему больше одного, а чаще ни одного не позволял. Сейчас он был не в том положении, чтобы что-то позволять, но все-таки мечтам о двух буквах “J” у него на груди придется отступить на второй план. Впрочем, Юра, как ни в чем не бывало, продолжал ерзать и выгибаться под ним, словно течная кошка. Жан-Жак снова примял губами его сосок, за что был вознагражден невнятным потоком нытья вперемешку с руганью. Какой же у Юрочки грязный рот, откуда только оно берется. Жан-Жак полез вылизывать второй сосок, покрыл поцелуями кожу между, вокруг, выше, ниже. Под футболкой было душно, нечем дышать, но Жан-Жак дождался, пока Юра протянет: 

— Джей-Дже-ей, — и, почти прижимаясь губами к его телу, отозвался:  
— Что такое, Юрочка?  
— Твою мать, вылазь, блять, оттуда. 

Жан-Жак, ухмыляясь, задрал, наконец, его футболку до самых подмышек, устроил подбородок между ребер, поглядел в лицо. 

— Хочешь смотреть?  
— У тебя вся рожа красная.   
— Это потому что ты такой горячий. Смотри внимательно. 

Жан-Жак опять принялся целовать, сосать и вылизывать уже пошедшую алыми пятнами и блестящую от слюны кожу. Юра стонал и ругался — по большей части, ругался, поэтому Жан-Жак, наконец, подтянулся на руках выше и засунул язык ему в рот, наслаждаясь воцарившимся молчанием. Юра действительно как-то неожиданно притих, и они около минуты целовались чрезвычайно нежно и аккуратно, как два девственника в пасторальной идиллии. Жан-Жак, все-таки оторвавшись, в конце концов, от безумно сладких в подобные моменты губ, прошептал в них:

— Так-то лучше, феечка. Не трать силы на ругань, нам с тобой еще многое надо успеть, а время поджимает.   
— Почему? — испуганно спросил Юра.   
— Руки у тебя затекут. 

Юра откинул голову назад с раздраженным стоном, и Жан-Жак тут же поцеловал открывшуюся шею, провел ладонями вдоль тела, залез в штаны, сжал и чуть развел в стороны упругие ягодицы, не удержавшись, просунул между ними палец, нашел отверстие и мягко надавил, заставляя Юру снова тереться о него и хныкать. Жан-Жак милостиво избавил его от одежды ниже пояса. От футболки избавить бы уже не получилось, а та в результате Юриных ограничиваемых связанными руками движений по постели чуть сползла, закрыв правый сосок, но оставив обнаженным левый — и два засоса, один прямо под, другой ближе к центру груди, которая продолжала подниматься и опускаться в такт шумным вдохам и выдохам, и Жан-Жак, приложившись щекой к только что высвобожденной из штанины коленке, пробормотал:

— Господи, ты меня с ума сведешь.   
— Что? Что я сделал опять? — вскинулся Юра.   
— Ничего, детка, Юрочка, крошка моя, феечка, котенок мой, все хор… 

Юра пнул его коленом в челюсть. 

— Ты совсем что ли поехал? В маразм впадаешь?  
— Я очень тебя люблю, — признался Жан-Жак, потирая ушибленное место.   
— Бля, ну какого хера… Я тоже тебя люблю, но ты для этого что ли меня связывал?   
— Руки не затекли?  
— Я не стал бы тут валяться и ждать, пока они отсохнут. Трахни меня или уже развязывай.   
— Ну, нет. — Жан-Жак встряхнул головой, которая минуту назад так некстати поплыла. — Я не собираюсь тебя трахать, я же сказал.   
— Что?

Жан-Жак вместо ответа прошелся языком по внутренней стороне его бедра от колена до паха, одновременно отводя его рукой в сторону, задел зубами уже очень сильно натянутую кожу мошонки справа, слева, затянул в рот. Юра опять грязно выругался и назвал его мудаком, из чего Жан-Жак сделал вывод, что ему очень приятно и можно продолжать. Удобней было бы его перевернуть, но пришлось бы перевязывать майку, а тогда пропадет импульс, Юра наверняка начнет требовать, чтобы его отпустили — и Жан-Жак торопливо, но настойчиво облизал его яички со всех сторон, поддел снизу, но те слишком поджались к члену, чтобы лечь ему на язык — вряд ли он сможет кончить, если ему не помочь хотя бы парой движений, но кто знает, было бы лестно. Жан-Жак скользил ниже, вдоль промежности, возвращался назад, то дразня нежную кожу самым кончиком языка, то надавливая с силой. Юра жалобно поскуливал, но внятно не возражал, и Жан-Жак, наконец, подсунул ладони под его ягодицы, чуть приподнял и осторожно, но настойчиво впился зубами, отпустил, впился в другом месте, раздвинул в стороны, высунул язык и проскользнул им между, пошарил, стараясь протолкнуть внутрь. Юра тут же резко дернулся, и Жан-Жак напряг пальцы, удерживая его на месте. 

— Джей-Джей, не надо, пожалуйста, ради бога, только не там, пожалуйста, нет, нет, не надо, Джей-Джей, — как заведенный повторял Юра, все еще пытаясь отодвинуться, и взвизгнул, когда Жан-Жак царапнул зубами слишком глубоко, ахнул, когда он все-таки чуть раздвинул языком горячее отверстие, и поток “нет” и “не надо” превратился в невнятный скулеж и вой. Жан-Жак дал ему передохнуть, отстранившись, чтобы снова расцеловать — с внутренней стороны и сзади — чуть подрагивающие бедра, потереться о них щекой, а потом опять опустился ниже, вновь забираясь языком как можно глубже, хотя это оказалось трудно — римминг, видимо, легко удавался только порноактерам — пропихнуть язык сквозь сжимающиеся мышцы было нереально, да и Юра, не оставивший вялых попыток вырваться, не слишком содействовал. Жан-Жак уже стал думать, что ему и вправду не нравится. К тому же, предательски заныла челюсть. В конце концов, он оставил идею, что называется, трахнуть его языком, и принялся ласкать им вокруг, то чуть надавливая, то щекоча, то просто плотно прижимаясь и застывая на несколько мгновений. В какой-то момент Юра совсем перестал вырываться. В какой-то — начал качать бедрами ему навстречу. В какой-то — застонал громко, в голос, его имя и — пожалуйста, еще, да, прошу тебя, да, Джей-Джей, да, да — и Жан-Жак был бы совершенно счастлив, если бы челюсть не ныла столь нещадно. Все-таки он мужественно продержался еще несколько минут, пока Юра не начал откровенно трястись в его руках, и только тогда на ощупь отыскал его член, снял и растер по головке капли предэякулята, дернул вниз — раз, другой, вдавливая язык в то местечко, которое показалось ему наиболее чувствительным, замер и с десяток секунд подождал, собирая пальцами вязкие подтеки. 

— Бля-а-ать, — на выдохе протянул Юра.   
— Что? — спросил Жан-Жак, наконец, отодвинувшись.   
— Ебаный стыд, что. Сука, у меня голова сейчас лопнет. 

Жан-Жак в очередной раз подивился тому, что вот это матерящееся создание только что пищало и скулило, как какой-нибудь щенок. А до этого со всей дури съездило ему по уху. А до этого промямлило “мне страшно” не хуже подлежащей спасению бабы из второсортного боевика. Жан-Жак уже давно не пытался разгадать загадку о том, какой из Юрочек настоящий. Ну, похоже, что каждый. А может, настоящий еще спит где-то глубоко внутри и они встретятся потом — или настоящий еще не родился, еще в процессе рождения? В любом случае, Жан-Жак, конечно, был готов любить и любил их всех без разбору. 

— Ты чего завис? — спросил Юра.   
— Ничего. — Жан-Жак помотал головой. — Развязать тебя?  
— А какие еще варианты?  
— Ну, может быть, я передумал насчет трахнуть?  
— Давай только быстрее. — Юра пошевелил руками, дернул на себя, согнул и разогнул пальцы. Жан-Жак, пока он все это проделывал, всмотрелся в его полыхающее стыдом лицо и, в целом, остался собой доволен.   
— В самом деле, — отозвался он. — А то все высохнет. 

Юра вспыхнул еще ярче, и Жан-Жак раздвинул его ягодицы на сей раз пальцами, которые после языка не вызвали у Юры вообще никаких поползновений рефлекторно воспротивиться, хотя обычно вызывали. 

— Тем более, — добавил Жан-Жак, — я пока не знаю, как это развязывать.  
— Что?  
— Да ты не волнуйся. — Жан-Жак подмигнул, осторожно массируя пальцем отверстие. Юра поморщился и шевельнул бедрами. — Там вроде написано. Я просто не дочитал. Но если что, всегда можно разрезать.   
— Я тебе яйца разрежу, — пригрозил Юра. — Хороший же ремень.   
— Знаешь, Юрочка, — ухмыляясь и с усилием по уже подсыхающей слюне проталкивая внутрь него средний палец, произнес Жан-Жак. — По-моему, ничто не говорит о том, как сильно ты меня любишь, столь красноречиво, как твоя забота о моих ремнях.   
— Придумываешь хуйню на пустом месте, — припечатал Юра, не переставая отчаянно краснеть. Жан-Жак притворно тяжко вздохнул, вытащил из него палец и все-таки полез в тумбочку за смазкой.


	5. Ведьма

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> кинк, в целом, на Юрины волосы, но с небольшим твистом

Юра обрезал волосы один единственный раз. Это произошло после не слишком удачного сезона, и не казалось бы таким уж радикальным, если бы речь не шла о Плисецком. С классической, ничем не выделяющейся стрижкой Жан-Жак едва его узнал — помог неизменный пятнистый чемодан, ручку которого судорожно сжимал отколовшийся от толпы прочих пассажиров Юра. Он казался еще более угловатым, еще более юным, еще более трогательным и милым. Но говорить подобное вслух было чревато, поэтому Жан-Жак сообщил лишь:

— Так видно, что у тебя уши оттопыренные.   
— Плохо? — спросил Юра, на секунду приложив осторожную ладонь к затылку. — Не нравится?  
— Нравится, — сказал Жан-Жак, ничуть не покривив душой. — Когда ты успел? 

Всего два дня назад они разговаривали по Скайпу, и Юра рассказывал ему о своей подготовке к будущему сезону, отрешенно наматывая на палец выбившуюся из узла на макушке длинную прядь. А то, что оставалось у него на голове теперь, и один-то раз не обернешь. 

— Сегодня, — ответил Юра. — То есть уже вчера. Перед рейсом. Я не знаю зачем.   
— Я разве спрашивал зачем?  
— Это не то чтобы кризис, — продолжил Юра, явно его не слушая. — Наверное, глупо надеяться изменить что-то таким образом.   
— Глупо, — согласился Жан-Жак. — Изменить можно, сместив фокус тренировок или вовлекая новых людей. Тебе не кажется, что ты засиделся у Фельцмана?   
— Джей-Джей, — сказал Юра. — Привет. 

Жан-Жак потянул ладонь вперед, мимо уха, не касаясь, в воздухе быстро обвел пальцами его изгиб и сжал затылок — тяжело и плотно, по-мужски, про себя отметив, что так немного легче притворяться друзьями. Юра коротко и крепко обнял его, выпустив, наконец, ручку чемодана, которую Жан-Жак перехватил сам. Ручка оказалась горячей и влажной от пота. Может быть, прическа — всего лишь верхушка айсберга. Странно было волноваться из-за остриженных волос. Наверное, Юра чувствовал, что подходит к новой ступени своей карьеры, на которую существовал риск просто не взобраться. Но риск оставался всегда — ведь можно вдруг сорваться и упасть со ступени, на которой стоишь, казалось бы, прочно. И Жан-Жаку хотелось его успокоить и сказать, ты не один, и если ты пошатнешься, я тебя поддержу, а если упадешь, я тебя поймаю — но прийти к подобным сентенциям, начиная с разговора о прическе, было сложно. К счастью, Жан-Жак давно научился общаться с Юрой как иносказаниями, так и просто невербально. 

В машине он снова протянул руку и на этот раз преодолел сантиметр и погладил кожу, забрался пальцами за ухо, ощупал мочку. Он привык думать, что у Юры маленькие уши, хотя, на самом деле, уши были вполне пропорциональны — просто Юра сам не отличался внушительными размерами. Юра дернул головой и пробурчал:

— Ну, оттопыренные, и что теперь? Как будто это раньше было не заметно.   
— Да, в тебе должно быть хоть что-то неидеальное, — согласился Жан-Жак.  
— Я всегда думал, что это мой характер, — ответил Юра, и Жан-Жак, коротко рассмеявшись, возразил:  
— Нет, Юрочка, это уши. Но можно сделать пластику, и тогда ты станешь неотразим.   
— Джей-Джей, — сказал Юра, и Жан-Жак подался к нему, легонько дунул на кожу сквозь едва приоткрытые губы, а потом сократил расстояние, поцеловал, царапнул зубами, мазнул языком. Раньше ему пришлось бы отодвинуть носом пшеничную прядь — хотя это никогда не помогало, потому что волосы у Юры были тонкими, нетяжелыми, рассыпчатыми и вечно лезли в рот, как ни пытайся их убирать. Юра стягивал их в хвост или узел, но они выбивались оттуда, когда он принимался мотать и дергать головой, вечно падали ему на глаза и пылающие щеки. Жан-Жак потянулся дальше и, коснувшись грудью его плеча, провел губами и языком по совсем теперь коротким и колючим волоскам на шее сзади. Юра вздрогнул и сказал:  
— Джей-Джей, поехали, а?   
— Сейчас, — пообещал Жан-Жак. Он придвинулся ближе, второй рукой придавил Юрин бицепс к сиденью, закрыл глаза и поцеловал еще и еще раз, снова поводил губами, не в силах так быстро отказаться от этих относительно новых ощущений. Юра притворно тяжко вздохнул и немного поерзал, пока Жан-Жак оставлял дорожку поцелуев по линии роста волос, а потом осторожно повернул голову, ткнулся носом в щеку и, наконец, нашел его рот своим, приоткрыл как-то робко и затянул в усталый, мягкий и неспешный поцелуй. 

Новая прическа почти совсем устранила Юрину и без того с годами уменьшившуюся андрогинность. Теперь он выглядел, как типичный соседский сорванец. Если Жан-Жака и посещали некогда подлые мысли о том, что он полюбил Юрочку исключительно за   
женственную внешность, теперь он мог быть абсолютно точно уверен, что это не так. Красота стоящего перед ним коротко остриженного Юры была нежной и нерезкой, но при этом совершенно безошибочно мужской. Жан-Жак еле выдержал путь из аэропорта домой, еле сдержался, чтобы не гнать машину быстрее скоростного лимита, так сильно ему хотелось снова ласкать пальцами и губами эти уши, этот затылок, этот высокий и чистый, лишившийся защиты челки лоб. Едва захлопнув дверь, он, не глядя, кинул ключи в сторону, развернулся и дернул джинсовку вниз по Юриным плечам, одновременно тесня его в комнату. 

— Да подожди ты, — пробормотал Юра, но сам высвободил руки, и джинсовка упала на пол. Юра переступил через нее назад, вжался спиной в дверной косяк и поднял подбородок. Жан-Жак, понимая намек, шагнул к нему и снял с пересохших губ жаркий поцелуй, поддел ладонями футболку снизу. Юра поднял руки, Жан-Жак повел ткань вверх, через его голову, локти, к кистям — а там скомкал, стянул и прижал к косяку, сковывая запястья. Юра громко застонал, потянулся всем телом вперед, и Жан-Жак, дразня, оттолкнул его лицо скулой о скулу, прошептав в ухо:  
— Куда ты так торопишься?  
— Туда же, куда и ты, — выдохнул Юра и, вывернув шею, поймал его губу зубами, втянул себе в рот, облизал горячим языком. Жан-Жак и хотел бы продлить удовольствие, но подвело то ли измученное воздержанием тело, то ли обнаружившее новые возбуждающие факторы сознание — он сам не заметил, как навалился на Юру, свободной рукой расстегнул ему джинсы, забрался пальцами — с трудом, потому что отстраняться совершенно не хотелось, даже чтобы дать простор для действий самому себе. Юра, вторя его напору, поднял правую ногу, чтобы быть еще ближе, подвигал бедрами, напряг запястья, натягивая ткань по-прежнему сдерживающей их футболки.

Единственное стереотипно женское, что по сути было свойственно Юре, так это тенденция реагировать, нежели создавать поводы — не в том смысле, что он не мог или не хотел действовать и решать самостоятельно, а в том, что в этих действиях и решениях он как будто отталкивался от невидимых энергетических батутов. Это можно было называть интуицией, незамутненностью сознания, зачатками телепатии, а можно было не называть никак — но Юра при желании улавливал его настроения так легко, как будто они были одним человеком. Именно поэтому, наверное, они на сей раз терзали рты друг друга особенно яростно и грубо. Жан-Жак впился зубами в Юрину нижнюю губу, даже не подумав о том, что может прокусить до крови, а Юра просто рванул ее в сторону и вырвал, а потом сразу же толкнул язык вперед, прижимая им язык Жан-Жака к нижнему небу и явно не собираясь лишаться инициативы хотя бы здесь. Жан-Жак, не в силах уследить за всем, выпустил, наконец, его запястья, и Юра сбросил футболку на пол и положил ладони на его плечи, скользнул ими вперед и вниз по спине до лопаток, а потом двинул друг другу навстречу, вперехлест, обхватил за шею и крепко стиснул, заставляя Жан-Жака приникнуть лицом к его плечу и вдохнуть запах какого-то легкого парфюма, смешавшийся с потом. Обычно Юра после десяти часов в самолете, прежде всего, бежал в душ, но на сей раз он об этом и не заикнулся. Жан-Жак на пару мгновений оторвался от него, чтобы избавиться от собственной футболки, а потом опять приложился вплотную, грудью к груди, и схватил, наконец, губами ухо, которое не переставало его манить. Ухо показалось ему сладким на вкус. Жан-Жак сдавил зубами хрящик, и Юра сказал:

— Блять. Бля-а-ать.   
— Что? — спросил Жан-Жак.   
— Ничего, — выдохнул Юра, и Жан-Жак снова сжал зубы, забрался языком сзади, дотянулся им до выстриженного машинкой места, лизнул там и прошептал:  
— Отсоси мне.   
— Прямо сейчас? — спросил Юра.   
— Нет, завтра. Сейчас, конечно, когда еще. 

Юра, которому явно хотелось чего-то другого, резко дернул головой, уворачиваясь от поцелуев, сполз по косяку вниз, на колени, настойчиво потянул язычок молнии. Жан-Жак помог ему, стаскивая с себя джинсы одной рукой — другая продолжала трогать воздух возле Юриной головы, время от времени касаясь оголенной кожи. Там, где раньше пальцы запутались бы в мягких волосах. Юра поднял на него сверкающий взгляд, грозно сдвинул к переносице брови, которые на открытом лице казались темнее, чем обычно. 

— Феечка, — произнес Жан-Жак, просовывая ладонь под его подбородок.   
— Заткнись, а, — отозвался Юра и обхватил губами его член, продолжая смотреть вверх. Когда Юра делал ему минет, Жан-Жак всегда снимал с него резинки и заколки — было приятно зарываться в светлый шелк, а потом отпускать и смотреть, как он рассыпается соломенным водопадом по его собственной смугловатой коже, чувствовать, как отдельные пряди щекочут низ живота. Но теперь его ладони хватали пустоту. Жан-Жак погладил скулу, еще раз беспрепятственно потрогал хрупкое ухо, устроил руку на макушке, пропустив между пальцев волосы, которые здесь все же сохранили несколько сантиметров длины. Юра вобрал его до половины, остановился, быстро поводил внутри рта языком и почти тут же резким движением насадился глубже — и еще глубже, ткнулся в живот холодным лбом, сдавил стенками горла. Жан-Жак застонал и попытался собрать рукой волосы у него на затылке, как делал это раньше, но те были слишком коротки. Юра подался назад, облизнул вокруг головки и снова скользнул губами ближе. Жан-Жак закрыл глаза, но тут же открыл — грех было закрывать их сейчас, когда все стало так прекрасно видно. Он поерошил волосы пальцами, и Юра снова поднял на него взгляд, непроизвольно наморщив лоб, от чего Жан-Жак едва не кончил прямо на месте — его ужасно заводило, когда Юра смотрел ему в лицо, держа во рту его член. Но тут Юра отстранился, выпустил его и сказал:

— Не трогай.   
— Почему? — Жан-Жак немедленно провел рукой по затылку вверх и опять запустил пальцы в более длинные волосы на макушке — если уж ему собираются скоро по какой-то причине это запретить.   
— Я в натуре ехал из парикмахерской сразу в аэропорт. Надо голову промыть, там обрезки еще, видимо. Щекотно. 

Жан-Жак затаил дыхание и спросил:

— Можно, я?  
— Что “я”?  
— Вымою тебе голову?

Юра отодвинулся еще дальше, сел на пятки и прислонился затылком к косяку. Жан-Жак заискивающе ему улыбнулся. Юрины плечи и грудь поднимались и опускались от сбившегося дыхания. 

— Прямо сейчас? — наконец, вымолвил он.   
— Нет. — Жан-Жак заулыбался еще шире. — Завтра. Конечно, сейчас, Юрочка. Странно что тебе так не близко это понятие — как человеку, вдруг решившему обрезать волосы по дороге в аэропорт.   
— Со спущенными штанами такие сложные предложения не произносят. — Юра легко, словно пружина, вскочил на ноги, обхватил ладонями его лицо и, прежде чем поцеловать, прошептал ему в рот:  
— Я хотел совсем все сбрить, но зассал.

Жан-Жак зацепил его язык своим, потянул, толкнул, между делом сминая губы. Юра отвечал ему с не меньшим усердием. Он вел себя резче, решительней, тверже, чем обычно. И впрямь, прическа меняет людей. А если бы совсем все сбрил, то небось уже бы и меня трахнул. Жан-Жак задумался о том, скажется ли смена имиджа и на Юрином катании. Эволюционирует ли фея во что-нибудь еще? Во что обычно эволюционируют феи? Воспоминания о диснеевских мультиках подкидывали только новые категории фей — не тех, что в коротких платьях и с крылышками, а тех, что седовласы и превращают тыквы в кареты. Жан-Жак рассмеялся в чужой рот, и Юра прервал поцелуй, глядя на него с укоризной:

— Что опять?  
— Ничего. — Жан-Жак развернул его спиной и подтолкнул. — Иди включи воду. 

Жан-Жак впервые в жизни пожалел о том, что не удосужился обзавестись ванной. Сам он не любил без толку валяться в воде, но с Юрой было бы, конечно, совсем иначе. Пришлось, однако, довольствоваться душевой кабиной. Жан-Жак оперся о кафель, мужественно перетерпел холод, прижал Юру спиной к себе и целовал его шею и плечи, пока вода не намочила как следует их обоих. Жан-Жак в который раз прикоснулся губами к выстриженному затылку и подумал о том, что отрезанные волосы уже давно бы прилипли сосульками к Юриной коже, делая его похожим на попавшего под дождь кота. Юра потерся о него ягодицами, выгнул спину и наклонился немного вперед, позволяя члену Жан-Жака лечь на ложбинку между ними. Жан-Жак потянул его обратно, ближе к себе, как можно ближе, и опять задел зубами ухо — левое, но и правое, в итоге, не осталось без внимания. Юра тихонько стонал и продолжал едва уловимо шевелить бедрами, пока Жан-Жак целовал и трогал его уши, шею, затылок, жалея об ограниченности спектра доступных человеку действий. Ему хотелось впитать Юру в себя, стать с ним одним целым, хотя бы навсегда запечатлеть на подкорке этот образ, эти остриженные волосы, чуть оттопыренные, нежные уши, гладкий лоб, длинную шею, потому что Юра, конечно, отрастит их снова. 

Жан-Жак открыл бутылку шампуня одной рукой, другой придерживая Юру поперек груди, выдавил жидкость на ладонь, намылил его волосы, взбил в пену. Юра усиленно изгибался и вертелся, давая понять, что его нужно и можно трогать и в других местах, но Жан-Жак наслаждался процессом до тех пор, пока Юра со вздохом не сказал: 

— Джей-Джей, ну, пожалуйста, — и только тогда опустил одну руку ниже, мельком огладил живот и сжал член возле головки, растирая по ней шампунь.   
— Бля-а-а, — протянул Юра. 

Жан-Жак дрочил ему медленными и долгими движениями, не убыстряя темп, как Юра ни просил, а просил он достаточно откровенно — телом, а когда не помогло, словами. Жан-Жак шептал ему прямо в беззащитное мокрое ухо, тихо, не торопись, прикладывал губы к косточке за ним и дышал туда, и когда он так делал, Юра хныкал и в очередной раз толкал его бедрами. 

Сперма все-таки растеклась по его ладони неожиданно — то ли Жан-Жак потерял счет времени, то ли Юре в первый раз много было не надо. Юра обмяк, тяжело навалился на него, и Жан-Жак, в последний раз поцеловав косточку, не глядя потянулся вверх, вытащил лейку душа и смыл с него остатки шампуня, вычесывая волосы пальцами. Юра сладко вздохнул и предложил: 

— Давай я тебе.  
— Лучше пойдем в спальню и вернемся к прерванному минету, — возразил Жан-Жак. — Подожди, я еще раз промою.   
— Я думал, ты будешь злиться, — признался Юра, снова подставляясь под его пальцы.   
— Я? — переспросил Жан-Жак. — Злиться? На тебя? Это даже не смешно, Юрочка.   
— Ну, не злиться. — Юра наклонил голову чуть вбок. — Но я думал, что тебе нравились мои волосы.  
— Мне нравятся твои волосы, — ответил Жан-Жак. — Мне все в тебе нравится. 

Юра фыркнул, легко шлепнул ладонью по его руке и сообщил: 

— Я отращу их обратно.  
— Я знаю, — отозвался Жан-Жак.  
— Просто я психанул. Феерический проеб на Чемпионате мира, и до этого все шло наперекосяк, а теперь мы стали готовиться к следующему сезону, и программы вообще не складываются, ничего ни к чему не подходит… 

Все это Жан-Жак уже слышал от него по Скайпу, и не раз, поэтому просто приложил губы к его затылку и помассировал кожу пальцами, пытаясь передать через них спокойствие и уверенность.

— Но волосы обрезать было тупо, — добавил Юра. — Сила ведьмы в ее волосах. А фея почти ведьма, один хрен.   
— Глупости, — сказал Жан-Жак. — Если ты про спортивную силу, то она в тебе от упорной работы и характера. А волосы тут ни при чем. Так же, как и дурацкие прозвища.  
— Странно слышать это от тебя, — заметил Юра.   
— Я ведь эксперт по дурацким прозвищам. — Жан-Жак вернул лейку душа на место, наклонился и ткнулся носом в его шею. — Твой следующий сезон будет звездным, ведьмочка. С волосами или без.   
— Фу, блять, — отозвался Юра. — Никогда меня так не зови.

Жан-Жак довольно рассмеялся и стиснул его в объятиях.


	6. Сны

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сомнофилия

Юра заснул в такси, когда они возвращались из кино. Собственно, в кино он тоже заснул и проспал достаточно времени, чтобы полностью потеряться в повествовании. Десять минут он тупо пялился в экран. Фильм, как назло, был далек от экшна, и Юра, отчаявшись разобраться в сюжете, просто уснул снова. Джей-Джей растолкал его, когда начались титры. 

— Почему не сказал, что хочешь спать? — спросил он, пока Юра с трудом разминал затекшую ногу и поднимался с неудобного кресла. — Остались бы дома.   
— Я не хотел тогда, — ответил Юра. — Это джетлаг дебильный. Внезапно накатывает, сам знаешь. Чем там закончилось?   
— А чем началось, помнишь? — фыркнул Джей-Джей.  
— Собака была, — припомнил Юра. — Хотя бы собаку не убили?  
— Не убили.   
— Ну, и прекрасно. Можно сказать, хэппи энд. Не люблю, когда животных убивают в кино. Я не храпел?  
— Ты не храпишь, — ответил Джей-Джей. — Как настоящая леди. Выспался?   
— Ага, — отозвался Юра, потирая глаз кулаком. Ему действительно казалось, что он выспался. А потом, да, он задремал в такси — и проснулся, когда машина резко затормозила, пропуская каких-то подростков, которые решили вдруг перебежать дорогу в неположенном месте. Таксист выматерился сквозь зубы, Джей-Джей согласно промычал, а потом перевел взгляд на Юру. Юра посмотрел сквозь ресницы, и Джей-Джей улыбнулся, завозился, извлекая из кармана телефон, и что-то туда набрал. Юра все-таки поднял тяжелые веки, машина снова тронулась, а Джей-Джей по-русски прочитал ему с экрана:

— Ты выглядишь иначе, когда спишь. 

Юра покосился на водителя, но тот на иностранную речь никак не реагировал. Джей-Джей опять застучал клавишами, немного подождал и произнес:

— Такой милый. Как будто ты был… семнадцать… — Он озадаченно умолк и перешел на французский. — Нет, это бред какой-то.   
— Ты с какого языка переводишь? — спросил Юра.   
— С английского.   
— С французского попробуй, — посоветовал Юра. — Иногда лучше выходит. А мог бы и сам.   
— Короче, — сказал Джей-Джей и принялся что-то быстро набирать. Сонливость вроде бы отступила, и Юра посмотрел в окно. Ехать им оставалось уже недолго, минут пять, не больше. Джей-Джей ткнул его пальцем в бок и, когда Юра обернулся, вложил ему в ладонь свой телефон и обнажил в широкой улыбке ровные белые зубы. Юра перевел взгляд на экран и прочел написанное по-французски: “Ты выглядишь очень невинным во сне. Так и хочется еще раз тебя совратить”. 

Юра усмехнулся и напечатал строчкой ниже: “А в первый раз ты прямо совратил меня. Совратитель нашелся. Если б не я, ты бы до сих пор вокруг меня круги наматывал”.

Джей-Джей, читая это, вздернул бровь, бросил на него искрящийся взгляд. Юра снова отвернулся к окну. Телефон, наконец, упал ему на колени, и он, не поворачиваясь, нашарил его пальцами, поднес к глазам.

“Ты спишь с открытым ртом. Очень удобно засунуть член при желании”.

“Настолько открытым?” — написал Юра и передал телефон обратно. По спине побежали знакомые мурашки. Юра накрутил на палец прядь волос и подергал ее, чтобы отвлечься. Джей-Джей снова сунул ему в руку телефон спустя, наверное, целую минуту. 

“Не настолько. Но я бы раздвинул его пальцами чуть шире. А потом просто водил бы головкой по твоим губам. Испачкал бы их своей смазкой. А ты наверняка бы начал сосать у меня, даже не просыпаясь. Я знаю, какой ты на самом деле бесстыжий”.

— Блин. Вот ты мудак, — произнес Юра вслух и сглотнул слюну, которой внезапно стало слишком много. Джей-Джей отобрал у него телефон и через несколько секунд вернул обратно. 

“Хочешь, чтобы я это сделал?”

— Приехали, — сообщил таксист. Джей-Джей полез за бумажником, а Юра буркнул, до свидания, спасибо, и выбрался на тротуар. Ласковый ветер прошелся по его горящей коже, ничуть не остудив ее. Джей-Джей вылез вслед за ним, машина отъехала, и Юра, глядя себе под ноги, сказал: 

— Я проснусь.   
— Не проснешься. Я осторожно. И ты крепко спишь. Но, вообще, разве не в этом суть? Чтобы ты проснулся, но не сразу?  
— Наверное, — негромко отозвался Юра. Джей-Джей положил руку ему на плечо и надавил, подталкивая к двери в подъезд. 

Когда они зашли в квартиру, Юра, для верности откашлявшись, спросил:

— Сегодня?  
— Ну, вряд ли, — ответил Джей-Джей. — Когда будет удобный момент. Когда ты не будешь этого ждать. К тому же, я и сам, честно говоря, валюсь с ног. 

Джей-Джей не спал больше суток — Юра прилетел вчера поздно вечером, и ночь они провели за делами куда более интенсивными, чем сон, а днем Джей-Джей был нужен абсолютно всем — родителям, друзьям, сестре, брату. Его телефон звонил постоянно, и поспать ему, конечно, не удалось. Юре стало немного стыдно, но он все же произнес то, что собирался, то, что мучило его и посылало разряды по всему телу:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня во сне.   
— От этого ты точно проснешься, — ответил Джей-Джей совершенно не удивленным тоном. Юра перевел дыхание и сказал:  
— Можно таблетки выпить.   
— Какие еще таблетки?  
— Снотворные.  
— Юра, не страдай хуйней. Ты спортсмен международного класса, тебе нельзя этого. Потом на допинг контроле будешь объяснять, что просто удовлетворял свои сексуальные девиации.   
— А что я, снотворное принимал, чтобы кататься лучше что ли?   
— Ты ничего не принимал и не будешь. — Джей-Джей сбросил куртку, протянул к нему руки, и Юра с готовностью сделал шаг вперед, приложился ухом и щекой к его груди. Смотреть ему в лицо теперь было стыдно. — Но я могу попробовать, если ты правда так хочешь. Проснешься, значит проснешься. Только не сегодня, хорошо?   
— Да, — сказал Юра. — Ну, или просто. Как в машине писал. В рот. 

Джей-Джей потерся подбородком о его затылок и произнес:

— Кстати, необязательно претворять в жизнь все, что я тебе пишу.   
— Обязательно, — возразил Юра. — Не вздумай сливаться.   
— Я, — задумчиво протянул Джей-Джей, — очень хочу спать. Правда, Юра. Ты небось выспался в кино. И в такси. А я совершенно без сил. Вообще не в кондиции. Спать, наверное, буду, как убитый. Из пушки не разбудишь. 

Джей-Джей легонько оттолкнул его и прошел в ванную. Юра стащил с себя кеды, повесил куртки — свою и Джей-Джея — на вешалку, разгладил ткань ладонью. Джей-Джей не спит с открытым ртом. Он вообще во сне выглядит идеально, как на сток фотке. Из ванной доносился шум воды, сквозь который Джей-Джей мычал какую-то популярную мелодию. Юра подумал, что ему тоже надо бы сходить в душ. Потому что если это был не намек, то хуй знает, что это было. Но он стоял, осторожно дыша и придерживая пальцами куртку Джей-Джея, пока не перестала литься вода, — а потом резко дернулся в спальню, стащил с себя все, кроме трусов, которые для чего-то решил оставить, бросил вещи прямо на пол и снова метнулся в коридор, прислонился плечом к стене возле двери в ванную. Джей-Джей распахнул ее через несколько секунд, смерил Юру взглядом, вскинул бровь, протянул руку и, обхватив за пояс, дернул на себя. Его пальцы забрались сзади под резинку трусов, и один осторожно погладил сверху ложбинку между ягодиц. 

— Что за неуместная скромность?  
— Не хотел тебя провоцировать, — ответил Юра ему в ключицу.  
— Если ты не хотел меня провоцировать, не надо было приезжать, — отозвался Джей-Джей. — И вообще появляться на свет.   
— Мне надо в душ, — сказал Юра. — А ты устал. Давай без этого. Спать иди.  
— Да, — согласился Джей-Джей. — Я реально устал. Наверное, усну, не дождавшись тебя.   
— Ничего, — произнес Юра и облизнул пересохшие губы. Пальцы, гладившие его кожу под тканью, исчезли, Джей-Джей отступил на шаг, широко улыбнулся, подмигнул и скрылся за дверью спальни. Юра зажмурился, помотал головой и шмыгнул в душ. 

Он бесконечно долго чистил зубы, растирал лицо ладонями, смоченными холодной водой, рассматривал собственное отражение в зеркале. Потом включил душ и несколько минут стоял, позволяя теплым струям стекать по шее и плечам вниз, намылил тело, голову, смыл и намылил еще раз, не понимая толком, зачем тянет время. Джей-Джей ведь так настаивал, что валится с ног. Или ему просто страшно — хотя чего тут бояться? Разве что, как и в прочих подобных случаях, себя? Юра выключил, наконец, воду, потянулся за полотенцем, которое вчера вручил ему Джей-Джей, а потом передумал и схватил полотенце самого Джей-Джея. Полотенце Джей-Джея не пахло им — оно пахло гелем для душа и влагой, но Юра все равно зарылся в него носом и стоял так, пока полностью не высохла кожа, а потом растер мокрые волосы и, снова глядя в зеркало, сглотнул слюну. 

Когда он вернулся в комнату, Джей-Джей спал. С закрытым ртом. Он натянул тонкое одеяло чуть выше живота, и Юра с минуту смотрел, как ритмично поднимается и опускается его подтянутая грудь. Джей-Джей оставил включенным ночник, и в мягком свете его оливковая кожа отливала темным золотом. Юра медленно забрался на кровать, чтобы не разбудить его, едва притронулся к плечу и посмотрел в лицо. Ресницы не дрожали, мышцы не напряглись. Юре не хотелось, чтобы он притворялся. Это было бы совсем не то, совсем не волнующе, совсем не сладко. Кожа теплела под его пальцами, и Юра, набравшись смелости, прижал их чуть плотнее и потянул дальше, к шее, а потом вниз, обвел по кругу и потрогал сосок. Он сам бы, наверное, уже проснулся. Или нет. Как знать. Юра приложил всю ладонь, надеясь, что та не успела остыть после душа. Джей-Джей дернул головой, потерся затылком о подушку. Юра замер, но дыхание Джей-Джея оставалось ровным, тело расслабленным, и Юра снова двинул ладонь — влево, вправо, вниз, туда, где начиналось одеяло, контрастирующее белизной с его кожей. Джей-Джей больше не двигался, и Юра погладил его живот, вернулся выше и, захлебываясь риском, обхватил шею и чуть сдавил ее. Джей-Джей не проснулся, и Юра сел на коленях ровнее и пустил в ход другую руку, которой до этого опирался на кровать. Он погладил скулы, обвел уши, прижал левую ладонь к щеке, а большим пальцем правой дотронулся до губ, протолкнул между ними и наткнулся на сомкнутые зубы. Что будет, если попытаться их разжать? Вдруг он проснется? Юра убрал палец, наклонился и запечатлел на теперь едва-едва приоткрытых губах почти невесомый поцелуй. Губы не дрогнули ему навстречу, и Юра поцеловал их снова. И снова. 

Он начал чувствовать себя гораздо смелее. Джей-Джей наклонил голову чуть в сторону, и это было просто идеальное положение, но Юра не хотел торопиться. Он опять погладил упругую грудь, переместил ладони на плечи, на бицепсы. Джей-Джея нельзя было назвать качком — все-таки для фигуриста чересчур развитая мускулатура это только лишний вес — но рельеф прощупывался отлично. Юра обвел пальцем контур татуировки. Джей-Джей, слава богу, никогда не спрашивал, что Юре в нем нравится. Даже сейчас Юра постеснялся бы произнести это вслух. Мне нравится твое тело. Все, полностью. Твои плечи, твои руки. Юра пробежал пальцами по коже, забрался ими в центр большой ладони, а потом, поддавшись порыву, убрал пальцы, наклонился и прижался к ней щекой, губами, подбородком. Его взгляд наткнулся на родинку — одну из немногих — у Джей-Джея на боку, чуть ниже подмышки, и Юра, недолго думая, подался вперед и прикоснулся к ней языком. Кажется, он вообще перестал думать. Он сходил с ума. Он был уверен, что Джей-Джей вот-вот проснется, но Джей-Джей не просыпался, и Юра, забыв об осторожности, целовал и прикусывал его соски, вжимался носом в шею, обводил языком косточку ключицы. Ему даже не хотелось большего — хотелось только трогать. Он оставил дорожку поцелуев через центр груди вниз, к животу, сдвинул подбородком одеяло, забрался языком в пупок — и тут же отпрянул. От этого он точно проснется. Джей-Джей издал какое-то невнятное мычание, покрутил головой вправо-влево и снова задышал размеренно и ровно. Юра внимательно изучил его лицо. Лицо как лицо. О чем тут говорить. Джей-Джей был объективно красив, Юра мог признать это еще тогда, когда ему было пятнадцать, несмотря на кипевшую в сердце ненависть. В этом лице все осталось безупречным, от чистого лба до голливудской улыбки. Конечно, сейчас никакой улыбки на нем не было. Юра протянул руку и опять потрогал сухие губы. Если он сделает это, а Джей-Джей проснется в неподходящий момент, будет ужасно стыдно. Но “ужасно стыдно” давно стало для Юры привычным ощущением. Он выпрямился, продолжая стоять на коленях, оперся одной рукой об изголовье кровати, а второй схватил свой член, который отвердел, кажется, еще до того, как он вообще забрался на эту кровать. Джей-Джей не шевелился, и Юра, прижимая языком уголок рта, несмело дернул ладонью, напрягая мышцы бедер. Он не чувствовал себя глупо, вовсе нет. Он чувствовал себя на пороге чего-то дикого и непонятного. Ему хотелось снова дотронуться до лица Джей-Джея, поддеть ладонью его подбородок и держать, держать до самого конца, но он боялся, что потеряет равновесие, если отпустит изголовье. И мышцы напрягал потому, что слабели ноги. Он на секунду зажмурился и вспомнил, что Джей-Джей писал ему в машине, подался ближе на несколько сантиметров и, помогая себе большим пальцем, размазал предэякулят по недрогнувшим губам. Поддернул кожу снова, застонал сквозь сжатые зубы. Если Джей-Джей притворяется, ему надо было становиться актером, а не фигуристом. Но он не притворяется. Это на самом деле. Юра никогда не думал, что ему может понравиться такое. Джей-Джей доминировал почти всегда — хотя бы условно. По крайней мере, он всегда реагировал. Всегда действовал. А сейчас его губы блестели от смазки, ресницы спокойно лежали на гладкой коже, рука — Юра даже обернулся, чтобы проверить — безвольно покоилась на белоснежной простыне. Юра снял вновь выступившие капли, смазал еще, на этот раз по щеке, вниз, до скулы — и все-таки отпустил изголовье, потрогал волосы, ухо, даже ресницы, которые оказались мягкими и пушистыми на ощупь. Он никогда еще этого не делал. Он столько всего еще не делал. Начиная от мелочей, вроде прикосновений к ресницам, и заканчивая чем-то таким, чем-то… Юра просунул ладонь под подбородок и сжал — ему стало все равно, проснется ли Джей-Джей. Правая рука дергала с отчаянной силой, крайняя плоть раз за разом задевала уздечку, и Юра, наконец, напрягся в последний раз, остановил ладонь, а потом потянул коротким и слабым движением, которого оказалось достаточно. Сперма брызнула на оливковую щеку — Юра не осмелился в рот — вязко потекла вниз, под скулу и дальше, по шее. Он наблюдал, не отрываясь, только разжал сжимавшую подбородок ладонь, а когда семя доползло до ключицы, собрал немного пальцем и, затаив дыхание, провел им по слегка приоткрывшимся губам. Джей-Джей вдруг высунул язык и облизал их, и Юра едва не отскочил в сторону, но Джей-Джей после этого лишь нахмурился, шумно выдохнул и отвернул голову вправо, так и не проснувшись. 

Юра не знал, надо ли ему стереть следы того, что произошло, или оставить. Если стереть, можно сказать, что ничего не было. Что он не нашел в себе сил. Что он не такой. И остаться в белом — снежной королевой, которая только принимает ухаживания, а сама ни на кого не дрочит. Юра погрузил два пальца в уже ставшую прозрачной жидкость, а потом провел ими по груди Джей-Джея. Вымазал ладонь, положил ему на живот, откинул одеяло, поводил по волосам в паху. Мое, мое, блять. Это было первобытно и глупо, и Юра даже невнятно заскулил от осознания собственной ущербности, а потом вжался носом куда-то Джей-Джею в бедро, шумно выдохнул и сказал: 

— Господи, как я тебя люблю. Ты даже не знаешь, как я тебя люблю. И не говорю никогда. Я такой дурак, Джей-Джей. 

Он немного подышал, успокаиваясь, опять посмотрел в умиротворенное лицо. Джей-Джей так и не проснулся. Всю дорогу Юра боялся, что он проснется. Что синие — а в полумраке черные — глаза распахнутся и осадят его, обдавая знакомым жаром. Он не собирался врать — он собирался лишь сказать, что, да, было, и опустить подробности. Но теперь ему хотелось, чтобы Джей-Джей знал все.

Юра сдвинулся ниже, перешагнул коленом через бедро, потянул одеяло на себя, нагнулся и провел языком по члену, лежащему на правую сторону. Джей-Джей никак не отреагировал, и Юра собрал его ртом, потянул в себя, помогая пальцами. Ему показалось, что член стал немного тверже, и тут Джей-Джей промычал что-то невнятное, и его рука задела Юру по уху, а потом зарылась в волосы. Юра улыбнулся, сжав член зубами, а потом насадился полностью, пошарил языком по обнажившейся уздечке. 

— Юра-а, — простонал Джей-Джей. Юра, не выпуская член изо рта, перевел взгляд на его лицо. Джей-Джей смотрел из-под полуприкрытых век. Сперма все еще поблескивала на его щеке. Интересно, чувствует ли он это? Джей-Джей, словно уловив его мысли, поднял ладонь, потрогал там и расплылся в улыбке. Юра ничего другого, наверное, и не ждал, но ему все равно стало немного спокойней. 

— Ты все мне расскажешь, — сказал Джей-Джей. — Все, что ты делал. Ты же что-то еще делал? Не только дрочил у меня под носом, а, Юра? 

Юра закрыл глаза и снова опустился вниз, пытаясь расслабить горло. Ладонь, потрепав его волосы, остановилась на затылке. Юра, чувствуя какой-то невиданный прилив сексуальной энергии, выпускал его полностью, вылизывал головку, сжимал губами под ней, прикладывал язык, толкался щекой, а потом снова забирал до горла. Он не сразу заметил, что рука на затылке ослабла, отпустила, сползла на шею. Член вроде бы оставался твердым, но Юра выпрямился, чувствуя подвох. Джей-Джей, повернув голову набок и уткнувшись носом в подушку, дышал ровнее некуда. Сперма на его щеке уже давно высохла. Юра покачал головой и лег рядом, уместил подбородок на широкое плечо и прошептал: 

— Я тоже тебе доверяю, Джей-Джей. 

Джей-Джей ничего ему не ответил, и Юра, зажмурившись, поцеловал его куда-то в шею, поднял ногу и закинул ему на живот. Джей-Джей повернул голову к нему, тяжело лег подбородком на висок, и Юра подумал, что ни за что не сможет заснуть вот так. 

Но когда он открыл глаза, в окно били солнечные лучи, а Джей-Джей вел носом по его кадыку. Юра пихнул его коленкой под ребра и довольно рассмеялся, когда зубы сдавили кожу чуть выше ключиц.


End file.
